


Prince Groom

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), Princess Bride (1987), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Chases, Escapes, Fencing, Fighting, Giants, M/M, Miracles, Monsters, Revenge, Torture, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Clint comes home from an other mission to his youngest son, asking for an avengers story before bed.  As stories from his missions are banned by Laura, he has to come up with something to keep everyone happy.The Result, a retelling of an old classic, Avengers style.  Let the Adventure begin.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Shallowgenepool for once Bata reading and sound boarding. Plus not sure if this wasn't his fault in the first place.

This is a retelling of the Princess Bride (1987), a classic favourite of mine.

The principle behind this is a story told to a 5 years old. The narrative is however more geared to adult readers. I ask you to allow me a little poetic licence there. I am using the over all plot line from the film, but I have added some scenes to aid in the plot development. I have also shifted the characters a little rather then sticking to the film completely, most notably Thor and Loki. Loki is, after all, in no way shape or form a damsel in distress. Nor would he forgive very easily. I have expanded Thor's part massively too.

The next chapter will contain a cast list. If you have seen the film or read to book, you will be already know the basic plot. If you haven't, the list does contain spoilers so please move on to chapter three (Chapter one)

Please, enjoy and I would love to hear you thoughts on story.


	2. Cast List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again if you don't know that plot, you might want to skip, but that is up to you. They are minor spoilers only.

Cast List

Little boy – Nathan Barton

Story teller – Clint Barton

Farm boy/Wesley/Dread Pirate Roberts – Steve Rogers. Born a sickly child, Steve is sent to work for Luafey at a young age. Watches Loki from a far as they grow up. 

Buttercup – Loki. Very gifted magic user. Raised on a small farm by his father until he died when Loki was 15. Loki ordered around his only companion, a farm boy 2 years older then himself who had lived with them most of his life. 

Prince Humperdinck – Victor of Doom Wants Loki for his magic and arranges to marry him.

Count Rugen – Zemo. Victor's loyal lieutenant. A severe burn in his youth caused him to wear a mask. Travelled the world. 

Inigo – Natasha Romanov Master swordsman. Seeks revenge on the man who killed her father.

Fezzik – Bruce Banner/Hulk, a cursed man who lives half his life as his green counterpart and is forced to work as muscle for hire.

Vizzili – Tony. Brains over brawn.

Miracle Max – Wanda. Was employed by the King but fired by Doom.

Valerie – Petiro. Wanda’s brother and sometimes the voice of reason

Captain of the Guard – Thor, Loki cousin. 

The Albino – Zola

Priest – Stilwell

 

Mentioned Characters

Laufey – Odin younger brother and owned a small farm. Loki’s father, died when he was 15, leaving him alone with Steve in the farm house

Odin – Local land owner. Loki’s Neglectful Uncle. Wishes to keep control of his lands and titles 

Dread Pirate Roberts (Original) – Bucky. Known as the Winter Sailor, a fearsome pirate, that rumour says kills everyone he comes across.

King – Fury. Senile king of Latveria


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint get home after a mission, to face a brand new one.

Clint smiled to himself. He had managed to keep his promise and get home in time to put Nathaniel to bed. He walked into the farmhouse and was met by the sight of Cooper and Lila sitting at the table, doing their homework. They smiled at their father, both coming over to hug him, before they turned their attention back to the books. 

Laura was an excellent teacher and both children being home-schooled were ahead of their contemporaries, with Cooper already looking at Colleges. Clint, not wanting to disturb them, went looking for their mother. He found Laura in the bathroom, having just finished Nathaniel or as they usually called him, Nathan’s bath. The little boy had just turned five and was proving to be a very inquisitive child, always asking questions, particularly of Clint, who was still away sometimes for weeks at a time on one mission or another. Retirement never suited him and Laura as always was supportive when he had decided to re-join the Avengers. 

“Hey Champ, you okay? You been a good boy for your mom?” Clint asked, surprising them both. 

“Daddy.” Nathan shouted, running from his mother and jumping, still wet, into his father’s arms. “Tell me a story, daddy, tell me a story about the Avengers.” 

“We’ll see, buddy. Now go finish getting your PJs on and I’ll be in in a minute.” Clint replied smiling. He watched the little boy scurry from the room, towel wrapped around him, heading for his bedroom. Clint turned back to greet his wife. 

“Hey sweetheart, you okay? The munchkins haven’t caused to much trouble, have they?” He asked, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

Laura smiled. “They’ve been fine. Cooper and Lila are still snapping at each other, but then they are teenagers. How was the mission?” 

“It was good. Cap and Stark were snapping at each other. And that’s just them. Stark is talking about calling it a day again. Thor is back on Asgard now that Loki has practically moved in with Cap. He seems happy to leave defending Earth in the menace’s hands. Just because he’s gone goo goo for Steve.” Clint grimaced. 

“Hey it’s not that bad, is it? I thought you two were past this?” 

Clint scowled again. “Just because I forgave him for messing in my head, doesn’t mean I like the idea of him shacking up with my team leader. But it’s their lives and he’s not causing in trouble so it not for me to comment. I just want to go in, do the mission and come home again. On that subject, I think I have a mission down the hall that needs my attention. If I’m not out in twenty minutes, send in Search and Recovery.”

Laura laughed but grabbed his arm before he could move. “No Avengers Stories. You told Cooper and Lila about New York and they had nightmares for weeks, thinking that the aliens were going to take you away again.” 

Clint had the decency to look guilty. “I didn’t know they would take it so much to heart. Nathan’s a bright kid though, he’ll be fine.” 

“He is two years younger than Cooper was. I mean it, Clint. No Avengers stories.” 

Clint sighed. “Yes, Ma’am.” 

 

Clint entered his youngest son’s room, to find the little guy in pyjamas and playing with his Avengers action figures. He jumped up when he saw his father. 

“I’m ready, daddy.” He said smiling. He then clambered up on to the bed and snuggled under the blankets. 

“Ok, buddy, let’s get you to sleep or mummy’s going to skin me.” Clint said, reaching for a story book from the shelf. 

Nathan reached up to stop him. “Daddy, I want a story about the Avengers.” 

Clint grimaced. “You’re a bit young to hear about my adventures. Maybe when you're older.” 

“Please. Tell me about Uncle Steve and Auntie Nat. And Uncle Loki too. Please.” Nathan used his big puppy dog eyes trick, which as always, never failed. 

Clint could never decide if it had been a mistake to introduce his close family to his extended one, especially after Nathan had taken to Steve and Loki, wanting their attention every time the came to visit, which was at least twice a month. The couple were just as taken with him and indulged him whenever Laura would let them. Still, he needed to think of something a quick. From nowhere, an idea pooped into his head. He remembered a film he watched when he was a kid. It had a good story and he was sure he could make it work. 

“Okay, I’ve got a story for you. It's a bit different, but it is about the Avengers. It’s going to be long and if you fall asleep we’ll carry on tomorrow, okay Champ?” Clint smiled. 

Nathan nodded furiously before snuggling into the blankets once more. 

“Okay this story starts a long time ago, in a country a long way away......”


	4. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Steve and Loki for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, all interactions between Clint and Nathan will appear in Italics. they will not appear in every Chapter, just as needed, normally when the Boy and his grandfather would have popped up.

Loki had lived his whole life in the farmhouse with his father, Laufey, living a life of relative comfort. His uncle Odin, Laufey’s brother owned everything as far as the eye could see and further and lived in luxury, Laufey on the other hand preferred the simple life. He worked the land and encouraged Loki to do the same, but they still lived better than the other farms around them. 

Steve had come to live with them as the youngest of eight children. Being smaller and a little sickly, he was only seen as a burden on his family. Laufey didn’t agree, seeing something special in the lad and he offered to take him in as long as he was willing to work. Steve accepted and more than proved his worth, helping around the house to start with, then in the field as he grew up. 

Loki saw very little of the older boy in his early years as Laufey insisted that he be educated, especially after his magical abilities began to surface. He spent hours with one tutor or another, learning a variety of subjects and honing his magic. So when he did see Steve, he simply referred to him as Farm Boy, considering himself above him. As a result, Steve refused to talk to him, as he felt that Loki was no better than him for all his education and connections. 

Then Laufey died suddenly when Loki was fifteen years old. His mother had died when he was three and Odin refused to take him to live in his own home, not wishing to take attention from his own son. So, Loki and Steve were left alone to work the farm. 

The pair managed well for four years but Loki still refused to address him by his name always calling him Farm boy and only spoke to him to issue an order. Steve no longer had the luxury to simply ignore Loki, so when an order was given, he simple replied bluntly “As you wish.” 

Steve would later recall with some amusement, a day when Loki had spent the day riding, his favourite past-time. When he returned in the early afternoon, he simply said to Steve, without so much as a hello. 

“Farm boy, polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning.” 

Steve turned his way and gave his normal reply “As you wish.” And Loki swanned away without a second glance or thanks. 

 

The problem was that as the years passed, Steve began to see the handsome young man Loki was becoming. The gangly form of his youth developed into a lean muscled body. His sharp facial features softened a little to create elegant lines, his hair was dark, almost pitch black and looked soft to the touch, in contrast to his eyes which were the purest green. 

It wasn’t just his physical form that attracted Steve. While he was arrogant and still treated Steve like a servant, Steve saw that there was vulnerability in him. When he thought Steve wasn’t looking, he had seen Loki crying in sorrow, missing his father greatly. He also cared a great deal for those less fortunate then him, sending food to the starving, providing shelter to those in need. He had trained as a healer and went to the local village at least once a week to give aid to the sick. 

Steve could see what lay within the shell of arrogance and found a man who he could actually like. And as Loki turned 18, he realised that that like became something more. It had become love. It hurt Steve a little, knowing that his affections would likely never been returned but he couldn’t help that. 

It wasn’t long after this discovery, that Loki came out of the house carrying two buckets. He set them down on the floor in front of Steve, who had been chopping wood and said. 

“Farm boy, fill these with water” when Steve stared at Loki, he continued “Please.” 

Steve noted the first pleasantry that Loki had ever given him and replied once more, “As you wish”. But this was softer now, the bluntness gone, almost as if Steve was more than happy to obey. 

Loki headed back to the farm house, but stopped after a few steps. He looked back at Steve with a look of wonder on his face, before going back inside. 

 

Loki didn’t know what to make of the farm boy his father had brought into their home. He had claimed that he wanted Loki to have some company as he grew up, but Loki couldn’t see what a skinny sickly boy who was two years older than him and with no learning could offer him. 

On the other hand, his tutors provided more than enough distraction for him, until his father died. Then they were gone, Uncle Odin didn’t want him and he had to fend for himself. The farm boy stayed on and Loki found he was glad of the company. Not that he would even tell him that, he was only little better than a servant. The boy was practically a mute by choice, only ever saying those damned words over and over. 

But slowly those words began to become less harsh, less of an insult, there was almost pleasure behind them. Loki felt more obligated to say something nice to him in return and began to say please and thank you. He even invited the boy to join him for a walk. As always, the boy replied with “As you wish.” And they spent a peaceful afternoon together, neither speaking, both enjoying the walk. 

Before Loki realised it, Farm boy changed to Steve and was no longer the hired help, but in truth the closest thing he had to a friend. He still couldn’t seem to stop himself giving him orders. He seemed to do it simply to hear those words. “As you wish.” 

It was just before his nineteenth birthday when the thunderbolt hit. Loki got down from his horse after a trip to the village and turned to see Steve watching him. It was more than a casual glance. His whole attention was on him and there was something in his eyes, a look that Loki could only describe as longing. 

“Farm boy,” he said, testing the water. “Can you fill the water trough, please, it is running low.” 

The corner of Steve’s month turned up slightly and he replied again, softly almost like a caress. “As you wish.” 

Loki’s heart stopped. Steve was telling him something, something he never thought possible. Steve was telling him that he loved him, every single time. Loki retreated into the house as quickly as he could to think.


	5. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki thinks on the discovery he has made about Steve and discovers a truth about himself.

Loki had been alone for hours, milling over his discovery. Steve loved him. For this first time in his life, Loki had someone other than his father who truly care fdor him and he didn’t know what to do. Steve had been a part of Loki’s life for so long, that his presence was normal to him. Now Loki wondered if there was more to it than that. Steve wasn’t attractive, far from it, he barely reached Loki’s eye level and he was awfully thin, not helped by his poor appetite. Loki had often wondered how he managed to work as well on the farm as he had, but guessed it was by sheer strength of will.

But now Loki truly considered Steve, there were some qualities about him he hadn’t thought about before. While his body left little to be desired, Steve did have remarkable blue eyes which seemed to follow you everywhere and his hair was a lovely colour, almost like dark gold. He also showed intelligence despite his lack of learning, it was there in his actions as he still hardly talked. Loki had liked the look of several men in the village but had always been let down when he had talked to them. Steve was the complete opposite and Loki found that he preferred a person's mind over their body.

Loki knew that whatever was going on, it couldn’t be solved overnight and retired to bed. The next morning, things carried on as if they had before, with Loki giving orders and Steve obeying. This continued for several days and each time Steve said “As you wish”, Loki finally realised he was falling a little more until he accepted that he loved Steve in return.

 

Loki stood in the kitchen making bread when Steve walked in carrying fire wood for the stove. Loki decided in that moment that he had to say something.

“Farm boy.” He called. Steve looked back at him and Loki searched frantically for a reason. He spotted a pitcher above his head, well within his reach. “Hand me that pitcher?”

There was a knowing look in Steve eyes as he approached, rose to tip toes and reached for the jug. He handed it to Loki. “As you wish.” he whispered.

Loki smiled, knowing that he was finally doing the right thing. Steve smiled back before he leaned up and kissed Loki.

 

_“Daddy, does Uncle Steve kiss Uncle Loki all the time?” Nathan asked. He knew they were together and they never kept it secret when they visited._

_Clint made a slightly straggled noise before he replied. “When he wants too, but not on missions. They have more important things to do.”_

_Nathan simply nodded, accepting it the way that only young children could._

 

Knowing that this was the future he wanted, Loki sent word to his Uncle for permission to marry. Despite ignoring him, Odin was still Loki’s guardian and controlled his life until he was twenty five. Unfortunately, Loki didn’t get the response he wanted.

Two weeks after his message was sent, Loki’s cousin Thor arrived. The man was richly dressed and looked every inch a man of wealth. Unlike Loki who followed his father, he followed his own mother, having dark blond hair and blue eyes. He was also a strong man, having already reached his thirtieth year.

It was Steve that Thor first saw, brushing down Loki’s horse in the stable. “Boy, where is the master of the house?”

Steve straightened up and replied. “Loki will be out in a moment, Sir. He was just heading out for his morning ride.”

Thor didn’t like the familiarity which the servant used when talking of his betters and he made a note to speak to Loki of this. “Fetch him now, boy.”

Loki came out of the house just in time to hear the exchange. He saw that Steve bristled at the order and was glad that he didn’t say “As you wish,” that was theirs and theirs alone. He loved hearing Steve’s voice. He talked so much now it was wonderful and Loki had also began teaching him to read, the older man was a quick study.

“Thor, I see Uncle has sent you as messenger. Come into the kitchen, I have some wine. Steve.” Loki returned to the kitchen, and pulled out a jug of wine with three goblets. Thor had followed and noted that Steve took a seat next to Loki, reaching for a cup.

“Boy, I am sure there is work that you should attend to. This matter is private and not for your ears.” Thor narrowed his eyes at Steve, disapproving of the liberties he was taking.

“Thor, Steve is the one I intend to marry, so if you are here for the reason I think you are, then it involves him as well.” Loki replied, placing his hand over Steve's smaller one.

Steve smirked at Thor's shocked face. “Well, at least I know where you got all your high-and-mightiness from.”

“Shhhhhh.” Loki chastised him.

“As you wish.” Steve said, making them both blush.

Thor recovered and practically growled at Steve, before returning his attention to his cousin. “Loki, this is some joke, surely? Your message said that your intended was poorer then you, but that you would even think of marrying a whelp your father dragged from a ditch..”

“He is whom I love, Thor.” Loki bit back, angry, partly as it was the opinion he had shared until recently.

“Well, I can tell you that father has refused to give his consent. He has begun looking for a more suitable match for you.” Thor said straightening his back.

“Why? I haven’t asked him for anything, we are happy here and wish to remain.” Loki demanded.

Steve wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders, squeezing gently. “It’s okay Loki, we don’t need him.”

“But you do, Boy. If Loki marries before he is twenty five without father’s consent, he will lose everything, including this farm. He plans to have him settled well before then.”

Loki looked appalled. “He wouldn’t do that. I have left everything in his control, just as my father did. This is all I have asked from him.”

“Then you should have chosen one who could support you. As it, he has nothing and that will not be tolerated. Now I will return home. Do not be surprised if I visit again soon, I have a feeling I will more business here.”

Thor stood, his wine untouched and left without another word.

Steve and Loki were devastated by Odin's flat refusal, but found they couldn’t talk about for days. They both knew however, it couldn’t last long. Steve approached Loki while he was sitting looking at the sunset, an idea in mind.

“Loki, I’m leaving.” Steve began. “I have a friend who has a place on a ship for me. I could travel, find my fortune, then I will return for you.”

Loki’s eyes were filled with fear. “Steve, no. You could never survive. You are not strong enough. It would kill you for sure.”

Steve sighed. “Loki, tell me another way. We can’t marry when I am a farm boy, so I need to become something more.”

“But you are what I want. I don’t want you to be anything but yourself, Steve. This isn’t fair. I love you, why isn’t that enough?” Loki raged slightly, grabbing a rock and throwing it at a tree. His anger intensified his magic and the rock smashed a thick branch to splinters.

Steve wrapped his arms around Loki, trying to calm him. “I know. I know and your right, it should be, but nothing we do can change that. This I can do, please Loki?”

Loki turned and held Steve close. “I fear I will never see you again.”

Steve smiled a little. “Of course you will.”

“But what if something happens to you?” Loki asked, his voice thick with the tears he couldn’t shed.

Steve pulled away so he could look in to Loki’s eyes. “Hear this now. I will always come for you.”

Loki wanted to believe him, he really did. “But how can you be sure?”

Steve smiled again. “This is true love. Do you think this happens every day?”

Loki couldn’t help but smile as this remark. Steve was right. This love was meant to be and the fates would protect it.

Steve had his few belongings together the next day and after a long and lingering goodbye to Loki, he set off for the port few miles away. Fate it seemed had other plans. Within a week of them setting sail, his ship was boarded by the Winter Sailor, the deadliest pirate to sail the sea and known for killing all with the misfortune to cross his path.

Loki got the news a few weeks later, from the widow of Steve’s friend. He locked himself in his room, holding close a shirt that Steve had left behind. He didn’t see anyone for weeks and he felt that his heart and even his soul had been ripped from his body, leaving a hollow space behind. He didn’t even object when Thor returned to take him to live with his uncle. His life was over and he didn’t care.

When asked why he was in such despair, he would reply. “I will never love again.”

 

_Clint saw that Nathan was fighting to keep his eyes open. “Hey Champ, its time you were asleep.”_

_“But what happens next? Uncle Loki is sad and I want Uncle Steve to be alive to make it better.” The little boy said, trying to hide a yawn._

_“Tomorrow, I promise okay. If you go to sleep now.” Clint smiled as he tucked Nathan in._

_“Okay Daddy.”_

_Clint noticed that his little boy was out for the count before he switched the light off._


	6. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years have passed and Loki finds himself looking forward to a very different future.

_Laura gave Clint a lay-in the following morning, but he was soon up and once more tinkering around the house. He had been building a small gazebo a few meters from the main house to give Laura somewhere for herself._

_He found the manual labour relaxing, especially after a mission. He worked until the early afternoon, having dug the foundations out. He entered the house and was pounced by Nathan._

_“Daddy, can you finish the story now? I want to know what happens next.”_

_Clint looked to see what Laura and the others were up to and saw that she was in the middle of giving the older children a lesson. So, he decided it was best to keep his youngest occupied._

_“Alright buddy, let me get cleaned up and I’m all yours.”_

_Ten minutes later, they were snuggled down on the sofa in the den. Clint had spent the evening yesterday thinking about how he could rework the story. The first part had been fairly straight forward, but from here, he would need to charge some of it to make it fit with the characters he was creating._

_Clint wrapped his arm around Nathan. “Okay, champ, dad's got a bad memory, so you’ll have to tell me where we finished.”_

_“Uncle Steve was gone and it upset Uncle Loki and the Odin man was mean.” Nathan pulled a face, clearly not happy with Thor’s father, a man he had never met._

_“Right so a few years later.."_

 

The city of Latveria was filled with excitement. The crown prince had, after many years of waiting, finally chosen a consort. The throne valued the strength a marriage would bring to the kingdom and therefore the gender of the consort mattered less than their dowry. Children could be procured easily and named as hair. So the court merely nodded in agreement on the Prince's choice. Today he was to be presented to the people.

The main square was packed, nobleman and commoners alike gathered to hear the Prince’s announcement. The Royal balcony was fully decked out in drapes and banners and the guards were in full livery.

First to come out from the castles interior was the old king, Fury. In his youth, he had been a strong and well beloved ruler, but age had taken its toll and he was now a shadow of his former self. As he had no children of his own, he had adopted Victor of Doom, the orphaned son of a close relative and named him his heir. When the kings mind began to fail, Prince Victor stepped in and had been the ruler of the kingdom for the last 10 years, in fact, if not in name.

Prince Victor followed his adopted father, looking very regal in his rich clothes. He was dark haired and his features could have been considered handsome, his face was hard set, frowning and his eyes were cold, almost icey. He knew it too, taking very great care of his looks almost to the point of being vain, ensuring he was perfect in his features and dress every single day.

“My people. We have long stood firm against the enemies of our fair country, but the vultures circle closer every year. It is with joy therefore, that I have finally found whom I have searched for for many years. One with the strength and power to help protect our kingdom. Better yet, he comes from Latveria itself. He is one of you, a common man, but common no longer and one month from now we shall be wed. I present my betrothed to you, Prince Loki.”

The Royal Prince raised his arm to the side door, which exited straight into the main square. Loki stepped out from the doorway, dressed in clothes as richly as his betrothed and a small coronet stood out against his dark hair. He scanned the crowed as they knelt before him and then dropped his eyes to the ground, not wanting to look at the people he would rule in a months’ time.

 

A week later, Loki was dressed for riding and heading to the stables. When the marriage to Prince Victor had been arranged, Loki had insisted that he be permitted to ride out alone every day, it was the only thing he asked for and it everyone’s surprise, Victor had granted his request.

As he walked through the corridor, he found himself practically colliding into Thor, a man he tried his best to avoid. Thor had become Captain of Prince Victor’s Royal Guard at the same time as Odin had arranged Loki’s marriage, a position of honour and importance.

Loki, however, couldn’t see how Thor had managed to convince anyone he was capable of the job. He was a skilled fighter and could order people around, but in the four years Loki had lived with him, he had seen little evidence of the leadership skills his position required.

Loki tried to move away quickly but Thor held him for a moment. “You can’t avoid me forever, Cousin.”

Loki glared at him. “I may not always succeed but I shall endeavour to so all the same. Now excuse me, the grooms will have my horse waiting.”

“How long must you do this? You will be consort to the King, there is no higher honour for you. Yet you are cold, reserved. You remain in his presence only so long as you must and refuse his help with regards to your magic. Can you not open your heart a little to the man that will be your husband?” Thor asked, trying to persuade him gently.

“You made this match, you and Odin. I told you at the start of this, I have no interest in marriage of any kind, yet you continued. I have told the Prince that I will never love him and still he wanted me. He knows that I wish only to be a healer and yet he brings in masters of offensive magic to teach me so I can become his body guard. He only wants me as his magic is limited to water and ice. Nothing about this arrangement is for me and I only wish I could be free of it and be left alone to my grief.” Each and every one of Loki’s words dripped in hate. It seemed to be the only real emotion other than sorrow that he felt now.

Thor lowered his eyes, knowing that Loki was calling him out for his mistakes again. “I have already told you how much I regret my actions. I had no idea how deep your feelings for Steve really ran. I feared that you would regret your choice in the future. But I am sure he wouldn’t want you to live the rest of your life in grief forever.”

“Don’t pretend that you know what he would want? You could have supported us, helped us with your father. Just stay away from me, Thor.” Loki sneered.

“Please Loki. I am sorry.” Thor pleaded.

Loki glared at Thor but didn’t reply. He pulled his arm free and continued to the stables, but when he turned the corner, he laid back against the wall, tears in his eyes. Only Thor could do this to him, because only Thor could remind him what he had lost. Not for the first time in the last five years, Loki cursed god for taking Steve from him.

_“Uncle Thor wasn’t nice to Uncle Loki before with Uncle Steve. He likes him really, doesn’t he, Daddy?” Nathan interrupted._

_Clint pulled a face, thinking that sometimes this story wasn’t that far from the truth. “Thor and Loki fight a lot like all brothers do, but they love each other, just like you love Cooper and Lila. And he is sorry now.”_

_“Okay.”_

 

Loki’s ride took him miles from the Palace, away from everyone who expected things from him. He hated being looked at and since the announcement, the servants had begun bowing to him even more than before. His treatment of Steve had taught him not to underestimate someone simply because they served you and he treated them better than anyone else in the castle. He was still uncomfortable with them showing him any sort of reverence.

Loki was about five miles from the nearest village, when he spotted three people on the road ahead, waving for him to stop. He brought his horse to a halt to look at the strangers. The group was made up of an older man, a young woman who was dressed and booted like a man, with a sword on her hip and what looked to be a green giant, who was easily a head taller than anyone else. The older man had dark hair that was cropped close and a neatly trimmed beard. The woman was below average height but not by much and while she dressed like a man, her red hair was clearly long but pulled back.

It was the older man that spoke, his voice smooth. “My lord, I am an inventor and these are my assistants. We have however been left by our transport. How far is the nearest village?”

Loki frowned a little, having not passed any type of transport that could carry the giant, but answered the question. “I fear sir, you have a long walk before you. We are miles from town.”

“Good. We are alone then. Hulk.” The older man said with a grin.

The Hulk had already started moving and before he could react, grabbed Loki and pulled him from his horse. Loki tried to fight back, but the giant had his arm around his neck, choking him into unconsciousness.


	7. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has his own agenda for Loki.

Tony was standing by Loki’s horse while Natasha and Bruce were getting the ship ready to sail. No longer needed, the giant had shrunken back in the form of a man, one who was very much more in control than his giant self.

Natasha noticed that Tony was ripping something up while he was standing by the horse. “What are you doing, Tony?”

“I managed to get my hands on a Sokovian uniform.” Tony said cheerily, as he tried to attach the ripped fabric to the saddle while making it look accidental.

“Sokovia, why Sokovia?” Bruce asked, as he carried Loki on the boat. He set him down gently on a pile of unused sail cloth.

“Latveria’s biggest revival. And it’s where we're going.” Tony said, finally finished. He slapped the horse on the rump and sent it on its way. “With luck, Dobbin will find his way home and they will know that their beloved Prince is in Sokovia’s hands. Then the war can begin.”

He walked over to the gangplank and onto the ship, looking very pleased with himself.

Natasha frowned. “And we are hearing about this now. I thought this was a kidnapping job, get the ransom and scram. Why are we starting a war?”

Tony shrugged, sitting down and leaned back with his hands behind his head. “I didn’t ask. I don’t really care and it’s not my fault you were entertaining the guards when the arrangements were being made.”

“I was where you sent me, Tony. Did you know about this, Bruce?” Natasha growled.

“I was a little preoccupied with the men Tony insulted at the docks.” Bruce replied, also sounding unhappy with this new development.

“Look we agreed when we put this together, that I had the contacts, so I make the deals. You two do the fighting and leave the thinking to me. Much better all round.” Tony pointed out, the smile still firmly on his face.

Natasha's hand went to her sword at this insult to her intelligence, but Bruce was up, his hand on her arm stopping her. She glared at him and stormed to the stern, casting off.

Bruce followed her. “It’ll be okay. He’s an idiot sometimes but he hasn’t let us down on a job yet. Off the job maybe.”

Natasha glanced at him. “I’ve spent too long here. I know I need the money, but he's still out there and working with Tony isn't bringing me any closer. I think I need to move on.”

Bruce hated to admit it but she was right. Tony had promised them enough money so that they could travel the world in their own quests, but they never seemed to see the end result.

Bruce nodded and said “Last job?”

Natasha agreed. “Last job.”

 

With a course set, the boat was soon speeding along. Loki woke up about half an hour after they left the harbour and quickly took stock of his situation. A length of rope had been tied around his ankle, the other end secured to a metal ring on the deck and Tony had taken a seat opposite, keeping an eye on his prize. Bruce sat a little further away, his eyes closed and his breathing deep. Natasha was still at the stern, giving herself some space from Tony.

The day wore on, night fell and they were still travelling. Loki had heard snatches of conversations and guessed that they were going to the border between Latveria and Sokovia, but for what reason, he couldn’t guess. While not friendly, Sokovia had never made any aggressive move toward Latveria, preferring to out-trade them instead.

Tony stood and stretched his legs. “We'll reach the cliffs by dawn.” He turned his attention to his unhappy Sword master. She was continually looking back to where they had come from. “Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what you should be. Checking that we are in the clear.” Natasha snapped back.

“Of course we are, why wouldn’t we be?” Tony asked sounding surprised.

Loki decided to have his say, talking to his captors for the first time. “Don’t underestimate my betrothed. I will see you all in prison in time for my wedding, I can promise you that.”

Tony grinned. “You are more likely to see the inside of a cell rather than me. Where you are going, I can’t see them liking a smart month.” He caught Natasha looking behind them again. “Stop it, will you, your making me nervous.”

Tony didn’t like the look in her eyes when she replied. “Tony, how certain are you that we aren’t going to be followed?”

“I’m positive, it’s impossible. We had too big a head start to worry about Latveria and our contact in Sokovia has guaranteed that there will no interference from the guards there either. We hand him over, get paid and get lost.” Despite his confidence, Tony shifted a little uncomfortably. “Why?”

Natasha shrugged. “Because there has been a ship following us for about an hour now.”

“And you only mention this now because?” Tony scrambled up to join Natasha, Bruce not far behind him.

“You are the one that said it was impossible, remember?” Natasha said, a hint of humour in her voice.

Tony narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out the ship. It was smaller than them, possibly a single man craft, but seemed able to carry the same amount as sail as them.

“Probably some local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise at night, through eel infested waters.” He hoped the other two didn’t pick up the slight uncertainly in his voice.

The other boat was forgotten as all their attention was grabbed by a splash. Loki has used the distraction to free his ankle and leapt over the side. He was a strong swimmer, but had no idea where he was in relation to land. Still he preferred to take his chances in the water.

Tony panicked and he grabbed Natasha’s arm. “Get him out now, before we lose him.”

Natasha scowled. “When have I had chance to learn to swim?”

Bruce had changed, once more the green giant. Tony felt the boat lower in the water slightly and knew that Hulk couldn’t be controlled enough to perform a rescue.

Without waiting for Tony, Natasha started turning the boat to go after him, not the easiest manoeuvre when Tony was bouncing around like a loon, shouting orders to do things she was already doing.

All the while, Loki was increasing the distance between him and the boat. He stopped however as he felt movement in the water around him and the air filled with the horrifying screech. He looked about him, treading water to keep himself up.

Tony heard it too and suddenly felt a little more in control again and he leaned over the side to shout to Loki. “Do you know what that sound is, Sire? Those are the shrieking eels. If you don't believe me, just wait! They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh.” Tony watched was an eel's fin could be seen passing Loki’s head. “If you swim back now, I promise, no harm will come to you. I doubt you'll get such an offer from the eels.”

An eel suddenly surfaced in front of Loki and began charging straight for him…...

 

_“Clint!” Laura shouted and Clint looked up to see his very angry wife glaring at him. “I said no Avenger’s stories.”_

_“But mommy, Uncle Tony has kidnapped Uncle Loki and now Uncle Loki is in the water and about to get eaten.” Nathan said cheerfully._

_Clint glanced from his wife to his son and wondered which rock he could hide under the longest. “Nathan, go up and get ready for dinner.”_

_The little boy sensed that his daddy was about to get yelled at and fled the room._


	8. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura lets Clint continue and Tony reaches his destination with his cargo

_It had taken 2 hours of Laura giving him the cold shoulder, before Clint was finally able to explain that this was the only way to keep everyone happy. Once she understood, she seemed to calm down a little, but it was only when Nathan had begged to hear more of the story, did she finally give in. Nathan was the most like Clint of their children and not fazed by anything. He was always crawling around the cellar and other dark places the other two wouldn’t have of dreamed of going. Laura would never admit it but she was a little worried that he would follow Clint in his career choice. Still, she gave in and told Clint he could finish his story as long as no one got killed._

_That evening, Clint was once more sat on Nathan’s bed, the little boy cuddled into his blanket ready and waiting. Clint made a mental note to make sure he spent time with Cooper and Lila tomorrow._

_“Okay, so the eel was heading straight for Loki and……..”_

 

Loki was so focused on the large set of jaws that were heading his way, that he hadn’t noticed the boat coming up behind him. This first he realised was when a green fist plunged into the water, catching the eel around the head. The same hand grabbed Loki’s arm and dragged him back on board.

Tony practically yanked Loki away from the Hulk, shoving him on to deck. “Stay down.” He snarled.

Natasha was once more looking aft, to the ship that was gaining on them slowly. “He’s catching us, Tony.”

“Forget him, we almost lost the goods because of him.” Tony snapped. He knelt next to Loki and pulled out a pair of cuffs each with a purple stone embedded in each. He put one on Loki’s wrist, the other on his own. He locked both and hung then key around his neck. Loki felt the magic coming off them in waves and knew this wasn’t good. “These should hold you. The gems in these are linked and you go more than ten feet from me, well you’ll know about it.”

Loki scowled, but didn’t grace Tony with a reply. He settled down into the sails and tried to get some sleep.

Dawn had already broken when Loki woke. He watched the others as they moved around the little boat.

Natasha was moving the sail, while still watching the other boat. “Tony, this guy must be running light or something, he’s gaining every second.”

“Well, we don’t need to worry about him now. We made it, there are the Cliffs of Insanity. Come on lets get this tug docked. We’ll lose him then. It will take him hours to find us, once he gets to the top the long way around.” Tony shouted back.

Loki looked at the dark cliffs. No one was sure how the cliffs got their name, unless it was to describe the state of mind required to attempt to climb them. The top had once been the foundations of a small castle, but the weather had taken its toll, wearing away the cliffs below, until the mighty walls had given way and fallen into the sea. All that was left were a few broken walls, some pitiful ruins of the once lovely building.

The deck was a hive of activity, which was impressive considering that only two of them were doing anything. Tony seemed to prefer giving orders and in no time the boat was tied up to the small jetty and the Hulk was dragging Loki back on to dry land. They had obviously been prepared as there was thick rope already dangling from the top of the cliff. Within seconds, the Hulk was wearing a heavy-duty harness. Loki considered resisting but didn’t know if their pursuer would be any better and decided that the best chance of escape was at the top.

Natasha was working quickly, getting everyone in to the harness and soon the Hulk was climbing. They were over a third of the way up when Natasha gasped. Loki looked down and saw that the second boat had also docked and a man dressed completely in dark blue had begun to climb the rope.

“Tony, I thought Hulk was the only one who could climb this cliff.” Natasha glared at Tony.

“This is incredible. I wonder what he does to make himself so strong, he looks perfectly normal to me.” Tony replied looking down. He shook himself out of his curiosity. “Hulk, we need to move faster.”

“Hulk, strong not fast.” Came the disjointed reply. Loki had never heard the giant speak before, but he could still hear hints of his smaller counterpart.

“Well, Hulk is about to get caught by puny man. So, I suggest you move faster.” Tony was careful with his words knowing how quick tempered the Hulk could be.

After what felt like forever, the Hulk made it to the top of the cliff. Natasha was up as soon as she was able, helping Tony and Loki up, then Hulk. Tony ran straight to the rock the rope was tied around and started cutting fast. In less than thirty seconds the rope gave way and vanished over the edge of the cliff.

Tony, Natasha and the Hulk gathered at the edge, checking to make sure the deed was done. Tony’s jaw dropped. Below them, the Man in Blue was holding on to the rock face.

“You have got to be joking. How is he still holding on?”

Natasha was slowly beginning to feel respect for the man that was following them. He wasn’t very smart coming after them, but he was determined in his goal, something she could relate to.

“Him strong.” The Hulk commented, as his height and skin colour began to shift back to normal.

It was Natasha's turn to look shocked. “My God! He's climbing!”

“Look it’s not a nice business but we can’t leave him to tell everyone that we gave Prince Loki to Sokovia. It would undermine the guy who’s paying us. You’re going to have to get rid of him.” Tony decided, moving away from the edge. He turned just in time to see Loki bolting for one of the paths though the rocks.

Loki got exactly ten feet from Tony, when a pain like lightning shot up his arm. He dropped, clutching at his arm and a small scream escaping his month. Tony let him suffer for a few seconds, before he closed the gap between them.

“And here was I hoping you would take my word for it. Well now you’ve had your lesson, I expect we shall get on swimmingly.” Tony grinned, which didn’t reach his eyes. “I would stay close to me.”

The shock wasn’t harmful, but it was enough to convince Loki that cooperation was mandatory and he nodded reluctantly.

Tony turned his attention back to his companions. “Bruce, you’re with me. Natasha, finish him, then follow us.”

Natasha didn’t look happy about her charge but nodded. “I’m going left-handed.”

“Natasha.” Tony said, a warning in his tone.

“No, Tony. You want me to do it, I do it my way. The man deserves a chance to defend himself, this will be his last fight.” Natasha replied, making it clear she wasn’t going to change her mind.

Tony didn’t reply but wasn’t happy. He grabbed Loki’s arm and pulled him along the path. Bruce shrugged at Natasha, shouldered the pack and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what people think of this so far


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tries to get the measure of the Man in Blue

Natasha watched the others leave, then returned to the top of the cliff. Seeing that their pursuer was still climbing, she walked away for a moment, made a few simple stretches, before looking down again. 

“You could go the other way you know, forget you saw us. I’m sure you could manage the climb down.” She called, feeling she needed to give him a sporting chance. Once he reached to top, it would be like fish in a barrel she was sure. 

“Miss, I appreciate the offer, but I can’t turn back. Now, I could do with focusing on what I’m doing right now.” The Man in Blue called back as he shifted to another hand hold. 

“Fair enough. Just wanted to give you a chance to live.” Natasha paced a little. She was normally a patient woman, but found this job distasteful and wanted it done with. “You understand that I would prefer this over with quickly.” 

“Would be happy to oblige but unless you have something to help, I’m afraid I’m going to keep you waiting a little longer.” The Man in Blue called up again. 

Natasha seemed to consider for a moment. She didn’t think his suggestion was completely sincere, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t act on it. 

“The rest of the rope is here. I warn you, that should you make it up here, we will be fighting to the death, but I would rather you have the strength to fight back. Do you wish me to send you the rope?” Natasha asked. 

“You ambushed and kidnapped a man, using strength in numbers. How can I trust that you won’t cut the rope again when I let go of the rock?” the Man in Blue asked. 

“You have my word.” Natasha reply solemnly. 

“My dear, I’m sorry, but you aren’t the first of your kind that I have met before. I afraid your word means little.” He said. It was a little strained as his foot slipped. 

Natasha looked affronted, but held her temper, after all there were many in her profession whose idea on honour was poor at best. “I give you my word, on the soul of my father, that you shall reach the top alive.” 

The Man in Blue was close enough to see Natasha eyes. He had seen many eyes before he was betrayed, these weren’t them. “Throw me the rope.” 

Natasha unwound the rope from the rock and threw in over the edge. The Man in Blue grabbed hold and began to hurl himself up once more, with Natasha pulling at the other end. Slowly he got to the top and safety. 

The Man in Blue got to his feet and went to draw his sword, but Natasha raised a hand. “Take your time. I would rather you rested.” 

The Man in Blue nodded. “Thank you.” Then he sank onto a rock, breathing hard. 

Natasha watched as the Man in Blue recovered from his climb. He was tall, only a little shorter than the Prince, who was above average height and he was well-muscled, but not as much as she was expecting, considering the climb he just made. His clothes were fitted and showed off his frame nicely, the dark colour going well with the tanned skin she could see. It matched the bandanna that covered the upper part of his face, down to his nose and the blond hair that was peeking out at the back. On that subject, he was clean shaven and his eyes were bright blue and seemed to miss nothing, even though he was tired. He was handsome, there was no denying it and she wished she didn’t have to kill him. 

As he emptied his shoe if some dust and rocks, Natasha learned back, sword in hand. “You are either a foolish man or a brave one to follow us. Tell me, how did you know we had the Prince? Tony is right, there is no way someone from Latveria could have followed us this fast, we had a least two-hour head start.” 

“Let us say I have my own reasons for keeping an eye on the Prince, he is a valuable prize.” The Man in Blue answered. 

Natasha nodded, getting the answer she fully expected. “Shame you won’t get to claim your ransom, he is worth a pretty penny in gold.” 

The Man in Blue shook his head. “Not every prize is gold, my dear. Somethings are worth far more then you could dream of. So why are you doing this? You see I’ve heard of you, Natasha Romanov, there aren’t many women sell-swords and I never pegged you for kidnap and extortion. You had principles.” 

“Revenge!” Natasha replied. “Tell me, you wear a mask. Why? What are you hiding?” 

“We all have something to hide. Mine is on the inside rather than out. The mask is to protect not hide. That was a very personal question for the first five minutes of our friendship.” The Man in Blue replied, a little amused. 

Natasha shrugged. “No more than yours. I’m looking for someone, a man in a mask. But his covered his left side. But to eat I need gold and this pays well.” 

“Who was this man? What did he do?” The Man in Blue asked, feeling he had a right, given her question. 

“He killed my father.” She replied in a very matter-of-fact way. 

“I’m sorry.” The Man in Blue said, and it sounded genuine. 

Natasha shrugged again. “Don’t be, he was a drunk and a fool, but he was one of the finest swordsman I have ever seen. He could never refuse a challenge and had never been beaten. Until the masked man came. He challenged my father to first blood drawn but tampered with his wine. Of course, my father lost and when he was at his mercy, he ran him though the heart.” 

“And you search for his killer?” 

“He had no sons and someone has to avenge him. For his faults, he taught me to fight, to stand up for myself. And the masked man took something, the sword my father carried. It is mine, my birth right and I shall have it.” Natasha sounded passionate for the first time since this conversation began and the Man in Blue smiled once more. 

“I wish you luck in you search, my dear. Now we should end this I think, as I must hurry to catch your friends.” The Man in Blue rose to his feet and put his hand to his rapier. 

“You expect to win? I am a master and have never lost a fight and I always fight to the death.” Natasha shot back. 

“I fight for something greater then gold or revenge. So yes, I shall win.” 

 

Once more, Clint noticed that Nathan was almost asleep. The little boy was so tired that he didn’t even argue. He snuggled down and was out in a few seconds.


	10. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is lifted almost step for step from the movie. There are two reasons for this. One, those who read me regularly know I hate writing fights scenes, but I could hardly skim over this one. Two, this scene is Iconic to the film and my attempt to write my own simply didn't do it justice.

_Nathan was nagging him from the second he woke for Clint to carry on the story, but Clint resisted. He hadn’t spent much time with his other kids since he got back and didn’t want them the feel he was neglecting them. So, he spent his morning with them doing their online lessons and took Cooper for a driving lesson in the afternoon._

_In was early evening, when the others had gone out with friends for the evening that he settled down again with Nathan._

_“Right Auntie Natasha and the man are going to fight.” Clint began, but was interrupted._

_“Daddy, Auntie Nat isn’t going to hurt him to much is she, he’s going to help Uncle Loki right. Cause I don’t like Auntie Nat not being on the same side as Uncle Loki.”_

_“Nathan, you will just have to wait and see won’t you. Okay, top of the cliff.”_

 

Natasha drew her sword and flexed her fingers around the hilt of her sword, making herself comfortable with it in her off hand. She practised almost every day and could beat most people with either hand, but it still took her a second to overcome her instincts to put have the sword in her right hand. The Man in Blue arched his eyebrow for a moment, before he drew his own sword and much to Natasha’s surprise, it was also in his left hand. She silently cursed, as she felt she lost the edge in this fight, as a right-handed fighter often struggled countering blows from a left-handed fighter. Still it made little difference, he would still lose.

The pair circled each other, eyes watching to see how the other moved, looking for any signs of weakness that could be exploited from the off. After a moment, they both assumed a fencing stance.

Natasha sighed and said, “Begin.”

The pair tapped swords with Natasha swiping past the Man in Blue’s head, which he dodged easily. Slowly they moved around each other, then tapped swords again, before the Man in Blue returned the swipe, which Natasha also avoided with ease. Neither making a real move, they were teasing each other, waiting to see who would strike first.

Natasha smiled, seeing her opponent had some skill. She launched an attack, pushing forward, the Man in Blue backed away, parrying her strikes, with a slight smile on his face.

The pair began exchanging thrusts, moving forward and back as they swapped the defensive for the offensive and back again. As they fought, they slowly edged back onto the pile of rocks behind them. Natasha watched the Man in Blue’s movements as he thrust and parried.

“You are using Bonetti's defence against me?” She commented with a slight smile.

The Man in Blue didn’t break his stride when he replied. “I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain.”

Natasha also continued as if it was a casual conversation rather than a fight to the death. This might has well have been a training exercise. “Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro.”

The pair of them were on the rocks now, with the Man in Blue having the slightly higher ground. “Naturally, but I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you?” He replied, jumping backwards off the rock on to the lower ground.

“Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa.” Natasha countered, before jumping down after him, flipping over him and landing behind him. “which I have.”

The Man in Blue began on the offensive, forcing Natasha to retreat back towards the cliff. There was still an air of light heartedness in the fight, as if neither acknowledged the life or death battle they were in.

“You are impressive, sir.” Natasha admitted without shame.

“Through years of work, I like to think I can hold my own.” The Man in Blue acknowledged.

“You certainly have greater skill than I.” Natasha smiled, as if there was an inside joke.

The Man in Blue narrowed his eyes, with meeting her blow for blow. “What?”

“Because I know something you don't know.” Their swords clashed loudly.

“And what is that?” The Man in Blue asked again.

“I am not left-handed.” Natasha announced. She smoothly switched hands and the fight turned. She was now on the offensive and she proceeded to force the Man in Blue up a set of broken steps behind them.

It was the Man in Blue turn to admire Natasha swordsmanship, even as he tried to keep her at bay. He was equally impressed.

“You're amazing!” He said, as she backed him to the remaining edge of the room, now a wall right over the cliff.

“When it was all your childhood, you become the best.” She replied with a shrug that didn’t put her off her stride. A few well-placed strokes and she had the Man in Blue pinned to the crumbling wall, the stones behind him giving way slightly.

Unfazed, but still sounding strained, the Man in Blue said. “There is something I ought to tell you.”

Natasha pushed a little harder and said “Tell me?”

The Man in Blue looked her straight in the eye. “I'm not left-handed either.” Pushing her away, he tossed his sword into his right hand and made small practice swipes to prove his point.

They exchanged a few more blows before the Man in Blue sent Natasha’s sword flying thought the air, landing on the ground below. The Man in Blue advanced forcing Natasha back down the steps. She turned and grabbing what could have been an old rail, swinging herself down to the ground gracefully. She picked up her sword once more.

The Man in Blue threw his sword forward, the blade burying itself in one of the few patches of shrubbery. Then grabbing the same rail, he swung around it twice, before performing a perfect somersault and landing next to the same shrubbery. He then pulled his sword free without faltering.

Natasha looked stunned. This couldn’t be an ordinary man. “Who are you?”

The Man in Blue laughed to himself. “I’m nobody, just a man.”

“I must know.”

“Like I said, I won’t tell anyone for the protection of others, I’m sorry.”

Natasha nodded, understanding. Still that didn’t stop her charging forward, hoping to catch him off guard. It didn’t work and she was once more on the defensive. Hoping to gain space, she clambered over more rocks. They parried again until the Man in Blue once more knocked the sword from her hand. It went high above their heads and Natasha was under it catching it cleanly.

As the fight continued Natasha noted two things. One, she was now certain that she couldn’t beat this man. He seemed to have a natural instinct for the sword, while she had had to train hard. The second was that he didn’t want to kill her. He had had more the a few chances, none of which he had taken. Her attacks were becoming more desperate and when he took the sword from her hand a third time, she raised her hands in surrender.

 

Natasha looked to her sword lying on the ground and back to the Man in Blue. He picked up the sword and without another word tossed it back to her.

“I’m not going to kill you. Give me your word you won’t follow me.” the Man in Blue said.

“My word wasn’t enough before. Why? What? One fight and you trust me?” Natasha asked all the while as she sheathed her sword.

“I do now. Go back to Latveria and give me a month. If I live, I will return there and I will help you find your masked man.” The Man in Blue promised.

“Tony made me that promise. What makes you think I trust you to keep it?” Natasha glared, slightly already knowing the truth.

“I don’t know him, but am I anything like him?”

Natasha said nothing but turned and began walking in the opposite direction. Then she stopped and looked back. “One month, then I’m gone. After that we cross paths I kill you. Oh, and take this.” She felt in her pouch and pulled out a stone, tossing it to the Man in Blue. “Tony will have Bruce guarding the way, he never gets his hands dirty if there is someone else to do it for him. The spell on this will knock him out for an hour or so if you can get it on to his skin. Leave it in his hand and he will know it’s from me.”

“He won’t come after you for betraying him?” The Man in Blue raised an eyebrow, pocketing the stone.

“He knows me too well to think that. He’ll follow or go his own way, but we will meet up again I’m sure.” Natasha turned and at a run vanished from sight.

The Man in Blue watched her, then started his own run after Loki and the others.


	11. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now the Man in Blue meets the Hulk

Tony had called a halt around halfway up the hill, deciding the slightly flatter part was a good spot to wait for Natasha. Bruce sat next to Loki, not trusting the Prince not to risk the pain on another escape attempt. Tony stood a little away, looking down the hill and pacing impatiently. 

Loki's eyes flicked from one man to the other. He was sure he had the measure of Tony and Natasha, the would-be mastermind and the sword for hire. Bruce was different and he didn’t mean that he became a seven foot green Giant when the need arose. Everything about him told Loki that he wasn’t all together happy with what they were doing. 

Loki glanced at Tony once more and turned his full attention on Bruce. “Seeing as we are just sitting here, may I ask you a question?” 

Bruce looked surprised. Very few people talked to him, especially after seeing the Hulk. “And tell you something that could get me inside a cell? Sorry.” 

Loki laughed. “You have hardly been discrete. I know all your names and I’m certain if I say a seven foot giant, a woman dressed like a man and a fool with a beard, they will be able to find you. You are obviously confident in your success, so what harm can it do?” 

Bruce had to agree they had been careless, but then no one had expected the Man in Blue to be following them. He shrugged. “Ask, but I may not answer?” 

Loki nodded, “The Hulk, where did it come from? I have never heard of such a thing before and it is impressive.” 

Bruce grimaced. “You wouldn’t find it so, if you lived with it. It is a curse. I was a pickpocket as a kid, a good one too, had to be to survive. My friend, Emil stole from an Enchantress, beautiful she was, but vicious and we were together when she caught him. She cursed us, me to live half my live as the Hulk. Emil is stuck like it forever.” 

“My god, what did he steal?” Loki asked, shocked. 

“A cup, it was made of gold, a few gems, but nothing particularly important I don’t think. I looking for someone or something that can break this curse, so I can go home. I left a woman behind and I’m hoping she still waits for me.” Bruce replied, mind wondering a little. 

Loki felt sorry of the man, the punishment didn’t fit the crime and he wished he could help him. “What of Tony? He seems too carefree to live this life out of need.” 

Bruce was happy to change subjects. “Now he, he is the son of a rich merchant looking for kicks. Not the best business partner but he has contacts. We’ve smuggled mostly, bringing in stuff for his father’s rivals. This is the riskiest thing we’ve ever done.” 

Their attention was drawn when Tony cursed. “Bruce. Come here.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes but got up and looked where Tony was pointing. There coming up the hill behind them was the Man in Blue. Bruce sighed, hoping that that didn’t mean Natasha was dead. If she was, he just hoped it had been a fair fight, she would have wanted it that way. 

“Bruce, I want this sorted. I don’t care how you do it, throw a rock as his head or something but finish him for good.” Tony snarled as he stormed over to Loki, grabbing his arm and pulling him further up the hill. 

“No Tony, I said no killing, I will rough people up, but not kill.” Bruce growled. 

“And you think I do, this wasn’t meant to go down like this. But we let him follow us, he catches up and frightens off the contact. We don’t get paid and are lumbered with two people who know who we are. Then we will have to kill both of them. Do you want one life on your hands or two.” Tony snapped back, feeling like this whole thing was spiralling out of control thanks to one man. 

Bruce snarled a little and the green giant was once more standing in his place. “Hulk kill my way.” 

Tony nodded and much to Loki’s surprise, looked genuinely sorry. “I’m sorry but we have no choice. I’ll wait for you at the top.” 

The Man in Blue was only a few minutes behind them and was soon rounding a large boulder to enter the clearing. He slowed, expecting an ambush and was stopped dead as a rock smashed into the boulder missing him by inches. He whipped around and came face to face with the Hulk. He looked at the man’s rippling muscles, and for the first time in a long time was worried about a fight. 

“Hulk angry, Hulk fight.” The giant said. He brandished another rock, showing that he was armed and deadly if the need required. 

“It’s Bruce, isn’t it. There is no way I can talk you out of this is there?” The Man in Blue asked, a little nervous at the sheer size of the man. 

“Hulk smash.” The Hulk lifted the rock again as he spoke and the Man in Blue could tell that he meant it. 

“Okay, your way. We do this with what, fists, wrestle?” the Man in Blue asked, trying to checking the ground around him to gain an advantage. The Hulk grunted his assent. 

The Man in Blue drew in a deep breath, then very slowly lowered his sword. The Hulk threw the rock aside in response. 

The pair dropped into a wrestling pose, slowly circling each other. The Man in Blue rushed forward suddenly, hoping to catch the Hulk off balance, but simply ran head first into a wall of unmoving muscles. 

The Hulk laughed. “Puny man.” Then he swiped at the Man in Blue, who only just ducked in time. 

“You know you really don’t need to do this.” The Man in Blue said as he ducked again. The Hulk was full-on, not giving an inch. 

The Man in Blue dropped and rolled as the Hulk went for his middle. Taking advantage of him being lower to the ground, the Man in Blue, using a smaller boulder as a stepping stone, got up on to the Hulk’s back and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. The Hulk reacted wildly, thrashing to try and dislodge the Man in Blue. The man managed to get a fist full of cloth in his one hand and with the other, got the stone from his pouch. He pressed it into the Hulk’s bare neck and after a moment the Hulk dropped, a dead weight. 

The Man in Blue's arm was pinned for a moment, but he watched as the Hulk began to shrink in the form of a man, about half a head shorter then himself. Without the additional weight, the Man in Blue pulled his arm free. He wanted to wait for Bruce to wake up as he could ask him what he was, but he didn’t have time. He did as Natasha asked and put the stone in his hand before, grabbing his sword and followed the path up the hill. 

 

Prince Victor made his way slowly around the top the cliff. He moved around, looking at the footprints that scattered the rocks, putting his own boots in the marks. 

“They fought, moving all the time. They were masters.” Victor commented, then raised an eye to his closest companion, the Baron Zemo. “They may give you a run for your money.” 

The Baron scowled, an expression that was difficult to read as half his face was covered by a mask made of steel, beautifully decorated with gold inlay. What was under that mask many people wondered, but few ever found out. 

“Who won? Why is there no body?” The Baron asked, a clear accent suggesting that he hadn’t always lived in Latveria. 

“It is difficult to say. The fight ended and one headed off towards Latveria, while the other followed the others, towards Sokovia.” Victor replied, his eyes lifted to look along the rocky path. “This must be some sort of plot to weaken us, to use Loki for their own ends.” 

Zemo turned to the men behind him, with his arm indicating toward Latveria. “Two men, follow that..” 

“No.” Victor said, moving to his horse and mounting. “Let that one go. I want Loki back, that alone is important.” 

Zemo leaned over to his friend. “Have a care. We could be walking in to a trap.” 

Victor smiled. “I always think everything could be a trap.. Which is why I'm still alive.”


	12. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man in Blue finally catches up with Tony and Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Iconic sense from the film. This I have changed to make it more Tony like. Hope you enjoy.

The Man in Blue finally reached the top of the hill and slowed once more. His senses told him that there was something coming. As he rounded the last rise, he spotted Tony and Loki sat at a hastily arranged table made from rocks. Tony was dead centre with Loki next to him, blindfolded, his hands tied and a dagger held to his throat. As he approached the table, the Man in Blue saw that two goblets and small bottle of wine have been laid out waiting for him.

“Okay, I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this. I don’t get my hands dirty, that’s what I’ve got those two for but needs must.” Tony said, a little peeved. “Stop, or..”

The Man in Blue stopped ten paces from the table, when Tony pressed the dagger a little closer into Loki skin, but not enough to pierce it. Yet. “This can end without blood, just..”

“You’re here, where you shouldn’t be, trying to take what is mine. This is my job and I’m getting paid for it.” Tony snapped.

The Man in Blue took a pace forward. “If you want gold, I’m sure we can agree on something.”

“I have a deal. One that I know I’ll get paid for. I’m not going to break that for the nothing you more than likely have. One more step and I’ll kill him.”

The dagger pressed in once more and the Man in Blue was certain he wasn’t bluffing. “So, what do you suggest? Because you must already know I won’t give up and you won’t get paid for a copse.”

Tony seemed to relax a little. “It’s hardly a level playing field. You're stronger than me, but I bring the smarts to the table.”

The Man in Blue raised an eyebrow, “You think so?”

“I know so. Heard of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates?” Tony replied. The Man in Blue nodded slightly. “Morons.”

The Man in Blue smirked a little. “Very well. A battle of wits.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “For him.” Indicating Loki. The Man in Blue nodded. “To the death.” There was a slight pause before the Man in Blue nodded again. “I accept.” Tony sheathed the dagger.

The Man in Blue let out the breath he had been holding, especially as he saw Loki relax now there wasn’t a blade at his throat.

“Good. Let’s have a drink.” He said before he approached and took a seat on the stone opposite Tony and Loki. He pulled out a small tube from his pouch, while Tony poured wine into each goblet. He took off the lid and held it out to Tony. “Watch your fingers, smell this.”

Tony took the tube and sniffed. “Okay, I can’t smell anything.”

The Man in Blue nodded and reached for the tube. “Because the powder is Iocane. It is one of the world’s most powerful poisons. You can’t taste it, smell it and it dissolves completely. Are you sure you don’t what to give me the Prince now?”

Tony scowled, so the Man in Blue picked the two goblets and hid them from view. After a moment, he turned again, placing the goblets once more on the table, one closer to Tony, the other closest to him.

“We begin. One of these cups hold the poison. The rules, you chose a cup, we drink. The winner gets the prince, the other....” The Man in Blue said, feeling he didn’t need to finish the sentence.

Tony shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t like the unknown, he couldn’t plan ahead, but this job had already gone south in more ways than one. He couldn’t beat this man in a fight, but he was sure he could out-think the stranger.

“When you said a battle of wits, I expected a better challenge.” Tony quibbled. “Okay, what do I do? I ask questions, read your reactions, but then I don’t know you so it is hard to judge. So, what do I know? You follow us across the sea which you could only do if you knew what was going to happen beforehand or you were watching him. And I’m thinking it’s him. You want him for your own reasons.”

“And if I do?” The Man in Blue replied, his face looking slightly amused.

“It is information. Information is power. I saw you flinch when the knife was at his throat. You care about him, or at least what happens to him. It makes me wonder what you would risk to obtain him. Would you risk the poison in your cup, hoping I would avoid the one closest to me? Or would you avoid risk to yourself, hoping I would grab what is in front of me?” Tony narrowed his eyes as he tried to read the Man in Blue.

Steve flicked his head to the side, keeping his face blank. “And which do you think I am?”

“That will be the last question. Let’s do facts. The poison, Iocane you say. Expensive, difficult to come by.” Tony smirked a little as the Man in Blue eyes widened just a little. “Didn’t think I knew about it. I have contacts across the world. It also means you’re not a common thug. You have vast resources. Plus, there aren’t many with the ability to sail like you do. So, it’s not hard to work out who you are.”

“Who I am isn’t what’s important here. Which cup has the poison in it?” The Man in Blue said quickly.

“Oh but who you are is all important. You hunt for profit, kill for sport. You live behind a mask and trust no one. So, you can’t trust that I will make the right choice. You are skilled, very skilled to have beaten Natasha and you must be strong to still be breathing after fighting the Hulk. A strong man would hope to survive a small dose of poison, but a skilled man? You would know the odds and those of me picking the right cup or any at all would be long, too long for you. So, there is something I am missing. Something that tips it in your favour.” Tony smiled feeling that he had the stranger.

The Man in Blue sighed. “You waste time and we had a deal. Now make your choice or give me the Prince.”

“I have.” Tony took the bottle and poured the contents of each goblet back inside. With a little swirl, he re-poured, placing them back in front of them once more.

The Man in Blue raised an eyebrow. “You mean to kill us both? A dead man can’t claim payment.”

“I mean to test a theory.” Tony returned. “We take the cup in front of us and drink as one.”

The Man in Blue hesitated, but reached out and picked up the cup closest to him. Tony did the same. They both took a mouth full then set the cups down again.

“I knew there was no poison. You were bluffing, hoping I would just hand him over. Well you failed. And as I think you are one of those foolish men with a sense of honour, I expect you to turn around and go back the way you came.” Tony began laugh, clearly pleased with himself.

Tony laughed for a few seconds, before he began to sway. His head seemed to be swimming and suddenly he toppled sideways, falling to the ground. The Man in Blue was on his feet and around the table in seconds. He knelt down and removed Loki’s blindfold, before undoing the ropes on his wrist.

Loki looked at the man on the floor. “You poisoned him. How did you survive?”

The Man in Blue looked at Tony with a slight smile. “He’ll have a headache when he wakes, but he’ll be up in about half an hour. I swapped the Iocane for a sleep draft and put it in both goblets. It doesn’t affect me. What’s this?”

The Man in Blue was looking at cuff on Loki’s wrist. Loki was still at little distracted by the recent turn if events. “Ummm. It’s was to keep me in check, I couldn’t go more than 10 feet from the one on his wrist or I got a shock. The key is around his neck.”

The Man in Blue reached over and pulled the key from Tony’s neck, but instead of taking off Loki’s, he took off Tony’s, put it on his own wrist and put the key around his own neck.

“Come. Now.” the Man in Blue’s tone was hard, and he grabbed Loki’s arm, pulling him further towards Sokovia.

 

_“Tony wasn’t very smart, not as smart as the man.  He's like Uncle Steve” Nathan said. For some reason, Nathan had never taken to Tony the way he had with others in the Avengers. But then Tony didn’t really visit the way the others did either._

_After finding out about his family, the others found time to show that they were as much a part of the family as Clint was and was why Clint was more comfortable to come back out of retirement. Of course, Loki had always known about them. When he came to Earth for Steve, he made it his pledge to protect Laura and the children as atonement for what he did to Clint and was the only reason the man was allowed within a mile of them._

_“Tony is very smart, buddy. But Steve, he has street smarts and is very hard to fool.” Clint replied, smiling a little if the link the little boy had unwittingly made._

 

They had been moving for about an hour when the Man in Blue came to a stop, looking about himself. Loki dropped to his knees, breathing hard. He wasn’t as fit as he once was when he was working on the farm.

“Take me to Latveria and I can give everything you want, enough gold for you to live in comfort.” Loki said between gasps.

The Man in Blue looked at the Prince out of the corner of his eye. “You have nothing that I want. And you’ve given me no reason to think I won’t end up in a cell.”

Loki got to his feet, breathing better. “Then I hope that Prince Victor finds you. Because he will, I’ve seen him chase deer, he is a born tracker, a born killer. You can’t escape him.”

“You talk of your Prince with such praise. You must care for him.” The Man in Blue sighed. “Do you wish me to return you to the man you love?”

“He is not my Prince and I speak only the truth. I made a promise to him, but my heart will never be his.” Loki snapped, growling at the judgements the man was jumping to.

“I wonder if you know what love means or if you have truly felt it.”

Loki noted the sadness in the other man voice, as if he had lost someone. He rose to his feet and came closer. “I know love, have felt it and I lost it, as you have, I think.”

The Man in Blue turned sharply on his heels, snarling at Loki. “Lies don’t commend you and don’t pretend to know anything about me. Come.”

The Man in Blue set off once more at a run, forcing Loki to follow him before he got too far away.


	13. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns the truth about his would be rescuer and isn't happy with his discovery.

The Man in Blue and Loki reached a ridge which fell gently into a shallow valley below, before the man came to a stop once more. 

“Take a minute. It’s not far to the border now.” He ordered, keeping his back to Loki. 

Loki had been thinking a lot as he had struggled to keep up with the other man. There had been clues, his determination, his strength, his ruthlessness. There was also everything that Tony had during their battle of wits. The confusing part had been not killing Tony, but he hadn’t checked to make sure the man was alive. No, he knew who this man was and his blood was boiling. 

“I know you. I know who you are. You are the Winter Sailor.” He growled. 

The Winter Sailor turned and straightened his back. “I am. But you have nothing to fear from me.” 

“I do not fear you. I hate you. You are the cause of all the pain I have suffered and I thank God to have brought you within my reach.” Loki’s eyes were on fire, his emotion running out of control. 

The Winter Sailor cocked his head. “What am I guilty of? Keeping you from your Prince? I thought you would be glad that I am freeing you from him, if you do not love him as you claim.” 

“You killed the man I loved, still love. All my hopes, dreams and future gone for profit.” Loki took a step closer. 

“I kill less than you think. Who was the poor man that was the victim of your false attentions? A man as rich and handsome as this current prince.” 

“He was a farm boy, desperate to find enough so my Uncle would allow me to marry him. He wasn’t handsome, not tall and strong, certainly not rich but he was mine, my Steve. And you took him from me.” Loki advanced again. “You never leave your prisoners alive.” 

“Who spreads the stories if I kill everyone? I don’t kill unless I must, but Steve? Was he small, a little sickly, about 5 years ago. I did kill him. He begged for his life, pleaded with me, said that he had to live for the love of whom I can only imagine was you but I couldn’t use him. I see now that I saved him from learning the truth of your betrayal.” The Winter Sailor snapped back. “Tell me, how long after you found out, did you chase the Prince? A year, a month, a week. How long did your morn your love, before you replaced him?” 

Loki launched himself at the Winter Sailor, his fists swinging. The Winter Sailor was taken by surprised and Loki first punch landed on his jaw. He staggered back but regained his footing, swinging a punch of his own, which also landed. 

“You never loved him, he died believing a lie. You loved him so much that you will marry another.” The Winter Sailor snarled, blocking another blow aimed at his face, to receive one in the ribs instead. 

“I had no choice, my uncle pursued and arranged the marriage. I hate him, I hate Victor, I hate Steve for leaving me.” The Winter Sailor's fist was already flying, but Loki got his hand around the man’s wrist, preventing the next blow. "You killed him, he was my everything and because of you, he's dead. I hate you and will send you to hell myself with my bare hands." 

The Winter Sailor faltered at Loki’s words as if he finally accepted the truth in them. He leaned in and whispered. "As you wish." 

Loki stared at him in horror, meeting his eyes for the first time. Steve’s eyes. He took a step back, but had forgotten how close to the edge they were. His foot went from under him, and as he still held Steve’s wrist tight, took him over with him down the hill. 

 

Prince Victor and his troops reached the top of the hill, looking over the ridge. He inspected the landscape but saw nothing.

“They’re not in sight. I don’t understand. All the tracks led in this direction.” 

Zemo turned to look back along their path. “Should we double back? See if we have missed anything.” 

Victor raised his eyebrow. “You doubt me?” When Zemo didn’t reply, he continued. “They have no choice now. They must head for the fire swamp."

 

Loki was dazed from his tumble down the gully, so it took a second to register that someone was lifting his arm. He opened his eyes and saw the Winter Sailor unlocking the cuff on his wrist and throwing it to one side. But it wasn’t the Winter Sailor. He had lost his mask during the fall and now Loki could see his whole face. It was Steve, but it wasn’t either. 

Loki sat up slowly. “Steve? Is it really you?” 

Steve smiled and Loki knew, there was no hiding the warmth that was there, coupled with his eyes, neither of which had changed. 

“It’s me. I told you I would come for you.” 

He leaned in and kissed Loki, who for a brief moment allowed himself to be carried off in the emotion of having his love back. Unfortunately, the rest of his mind surfaced and he was angry. He got his hands up on Steve's chest and shoved hard, breaking the kiss and forcing Steve back. 

“Get away from me.” Loki snapped. 

Steve rocked back on to his heels, looking a little confused. “Loki? I…..” 

“No, Steve, I don’t want to know. You left me without a word, thinking you were dead for five years. Did you think for one second what I would be living through? And now you played me for your twisted amusement.” Loki interrupted, rubbing his wrist where to cuff had been. 

“You are betrothed to someone else. I didn’t know what to think. And I can explain everything if you let me.” Steve shot back. He smiled a little, happy to see Loki alive again, even if it was because he was angry with him. The few times he had managed to catch sight of him, he had been cold, lifeless as if he was sleep walking though his days.

“Oh I see, you can explain. Then what, we kiss and everything is okay? Steve, you don’t even look like you anymore, you don’t move like you and you not certainly not a killer. Where is the farm boy I fell in love with? He was what I wanted back.” Loki replied sarcastically. 

Steve looked at his hands, a crestfallen look on his face. “I will take you to back to Latveria, to the Prince.” 

“Like I want to go back to him. Let’s get to your ship. Then I’ll decide what my next move is.” Loki got to his feet. “You know where you are going?” 

Steve nodded. “My ship is waiting for us in Sokovia, but the only way to reach it from here is through the fire swamp.” 

Loki blanched. “Are you mad? We’ll never survive!” 

Steve smiled a little sadly. “Nonsense. You're only saying that because no one ever has.” Loki scowled him. “The stories come from somewhere Loki, so there must be a way though. Plus, it means we will lose our pursuers.” 

“Pursuers?” Loki asked. 

“Your fiancé, or at least I think so. I saw a group of horseman, heading in the wrong direction to be from Sokovia.” Steve replied. He held out his hand to Loki, who looked at it for a moment, before walking past Steve and heading towards the mess of trees at the far side of valley. Steve felt a pit form in his stomach, before following closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok as you can tell, I have made Loki reaction a little less romantic then Buttercups was. I much as l love the film, I always though her a little to quick to accept that Wesley has been missing for 5 years, but he back now and everything is fine. I wanted something a little more realistic and Loki like.


	14. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Swamp.

Loki and Steve picked their way through the gnarled and broken trees, twisted and horrible. Everything was a variety of shades of black, brown and grey. Whatever had happened here, Loki could tell by the feel in the air that it was very evil. 

Steve looked about him. “It could be worse.” 

Loki stared at him for a moment. “Where have you been that is worse?” 

“Okay,” Steve conceded. “Maybe the company could be worse.” 

“You can’t get around me that easily Steve.” Loki replied, walking forward. He stopped again and looked back. “I sat in our home, broken for weeks after I was told what happened to you. When Thor came back there was no fight in me, I simply followed where he took me.” 

Steve debated taking Loki into his arms, but resisted, unsure of how it would be taken. “What happened? How did Odin manage to convince the Prince?” 

Loki leant against a tree. “My magic. The Prince wants a bodyguard as well as a bed mate. So, when Odin told him of my abilities, he practically bit his hand off. It still took two years of negations, so Odin is one of the richest landowners, only one step down from the nobles, plus a position for Thor at court and the bargain was struck. They sent me to live in the palace for the last year, to become accustomed to my new position and then the marriage next month. He tried to get me to learn offensive and defensive magic. But you know my feelings, I have learnt to create a shield but that is all. I will not kill. A feeling I thought you shared, but then I find I was wrong a lot about you.” 

Steve sighed. “I lived in the world, Loki and it is a hard place. So yes, I have taken lives and have cursed myself for each one, but only when there was no other way. The Winter Sailor isn’t the savage pirate the stories say he is.” 

Loki stood upright and began walking away again. “You should know.” 

“Loki, are you going to talk to me? I understand that you must have been hurting, but there are reasons, things that happened that were out of my control. I didn’t even know you thought I was dead.” Steve tried to talk to Loki again. 

“Steve, the widow of your friend told me that your ship was attacked and everyone aboard was killed. And then there is the fact I’ve heard nothing from you in five years. What was I meant to do, sit and hope you would pop up again from the dead?” Loki snapped. He then laughed at himself, seeing as that was precisely what had happened. 

“I was a prisoner for three years and when I finally was free, the rumours about you and Prince Victor were everywhere. I thought you had moved on, forgotten me, but I couldn’t forget you, which given the current situation, is a good thing. Had I known Loki, I would have come for you sooner. I thought you wouldn’t want me to come.” Steve said sadly. 

Loki didn’t know what to say. If what Steve was telling him was true, then he understood completely, but there were simply too many questions unanswered. His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of popping at his feet. The popping became quicker then suddenly, a bust of fire shoot up, catching the edge of his cloak. The flames took and began to burn fast. Loki didn’t have time to react when Steve was on top of him, pushing him to the ground, using damp leaves to smother the flames. 

Once it was out, Loki looked up at Steve, who was staring at his tunic that had ridden up. Steve clearly admiring Loki’s abdominal muscles. His eyes flicked up to Loki and the pair simply stared for a moment, neither wanting to break the contact. 

It was Steve who blinked, got to his feet, then reached out his hand. This time Loki took it and hauled himself up. Again, they stayed holding hands of a few seconds longer then was needed before Loki pulled his back. 

“Well, this is a wonderful place you have brought me.” Loki said, pulling his clothes straight.

Steve looked about him once more. “Well, one thing I will say. The fire swamp certainly does keep you on your toes.” 

They carried on in silence for a little way, Steve cutting a path ahead with his sword, while Loki kept an ear open for the popping sound again. It seemed to happen every few minutes and was soon easy to predict and avoid. 

Again, Steve broken the silence first. “Have you returned to the farm?” 

Loki shook his head. “Odin put some of his tenants there. I never wanted to go back anyway, not after you were gone.” 

“We can find something, I have more than enough to provide for us. We can go where ever you want.” Steve said with a smile. 

“With blood money, I think not. I would rather live destitute, then use money that you killed for.” Loki replied, finding that he couldn’t look at Steve. 

“Loki, the Winter Sailor isn’t a mindless killer, he hasn’t been for years. I only killed those who hurt others. The ship I signed on to five years ago, it was a slave ship. I didn’t find out until we took on new ‘Cargo’. When we were boarded, the Winter Sailor killed the captain and crew. I was locked up in one of the cabins for voicing my disagreement rather loudly. He gave the ship to the slaves and took me with him. It took me years to find out why.” Steve tried to explain. 

“And so began your life on the sea, not a care in the world about who you left behind. I wonder do you have a sweetheart in every port?” Loki said, a little unkindly. 

Steve turned to look at Loki, disgust clear on his face. “I thought of you every day, I spent my time hoping and praying to get back to you, to earn enough to marry you. I’ve never looked at someone else, let alone touched them.” 

Loki was taken aback by the heat in Steve's voice and regretted what he said. None of this was helping. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean.. I’m hurt, angry, not just at you. I see that you were less in control of your future as I was and we neither of us knew the truth about the other. But I have mourned you and it’s hard to see you alive, when I’ve been alone, especially as all I really want to do it hold you.” 

“We need to forgive. The world took our lives out of our hands but we need to take them back.” Steve said feeling calmer. 

Loki walked passed Steve to give himself some breathing space. “Steve, you’re making this soun..” 

Loki took two more steps before he vanished into a pit of sand. Steve looked at the ground and realised that this must be Lightning Sand, another reported danger. He cursed himself for not paying attention. He looked about him and spotted a very long, thick vine just above his head. He cut it clean, then holding the end tight, dived in after Loki.


	15. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve finally begin to reconnect, for fate to deal the lovers another blow.

The swamp was quiet and still. A large rat like creature sniffed around the Lightning Sand pit before wandering off again.

Suddenly, Steve broke the surface of the sand, climbing slowly up the rope and on his back, Loki was clinging for dear life. They both gasped, desperate for air. The first chance he got, Loki threw himself to the side clutching onto the solid ground. He heaved himself out of the sand and turned to pull Steve free as the other man's arms were beginning to give out. They both ended up on their backs, trying to recover, each breath becoming easier than the last.

Loki slowly eased himself up onto his side, then his front, before crawling over to Steve. He rested his hand on Steve's chest and used his magic to make sure he was okay. Satisfied, he got up on to his knees and using both hands dragged Steve up to meet him.

“You stupid fool! What did you think you were doing coming in after me? You could have died along with me.” Loki stammered, partly due to his uneven breathing, partly due to him being on the point of tears at what Steve had risked for him.

Steve used his hand to tilt Loki's chin up so he could look at him. “I will always come for you. Never forget that, Loki. And I would rather have died with you in there than live without you.”

Loki finally gave in to the desire that had plagued him since they entered the fire swamp. He pulled Steve to him and they kissed. It began as it always did, in a fight for dominance, but Steve conceded as always and opened to allow Loki into his month.

They continued for a few moments before Loki pulled back again. “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Steve smiled. “I’m sorry I gave you reason to. But this is true love, nothing can stand in its way.”

Steve’s eye was drawn to a growling over Loki’s shoulder. He saw the rat thing. He slowly reached for Loki's hand. “I think we need to keep moving.”

Loki knew that tone, one Steve used when he was deadly serious. He took Steve’s hand and the pair stood and got moving again.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Loki asked after a few metres.

“ROUS’s” Steve whispered.

“Rodents Of Unusual Size? They can’t be real, can they?” Loki said.

“Would you have believed in the Flame Spurts or Lightning sand if we hadn’t seen them for ourselves? Trust me, there is something living here and I’m sure it was a large rat looking at us.”

Almost as if called, the creature in question lunged at Steve, knocking him off his feet. The force of the impact sent Loki flying too and he caught his head on a branch, dazing him. The ROUS had Steve pinned due to its weight and Steve tried to get his arm under it so he could push it off. The creature had other ideas and got its jaws on his arm, biting down hard. Steve screamed but bucked and managed to roll them both, freeing his arm at the same time.

Loki came to his senses and grabbed the only weapon to hand, that being a large, heavy branch. He aimed for the ROUS’s head but missed, catching its side. The creature reacted to the new threat and made for Loki and he swiped at it again, but it dodged and Loki tripped on some roots behind him. The creature tried to charge at him but Loki kicked out, catching it in the mouth with his heavy boot.

Steve grabbed the hind end and pulled it away from Loki. However, he underestimated it and found himself under its weight once more. This time the creature took a large bite out of Steve's shoulder and he cried out, louder this time as it teeth went deeper.

Then Steve heard the popping sound. Knowing this was his only chance, he rolled in the direction of the popping. His timing was perfect and the Flame Spurt ignited, just as the ROUS was on top of it. Steve was finally able to get free and was now on his feet, sword in hand. The ROUS was whimpering and practically crawling across the floor. Steve looked at Loki, who nodded. The creature would never survive like this and needed to be put out of its pain. Steve stabbed it three time before he was happy it was dead. The remaining creatures that had surrounded them, withdrew, Steve having proved himself the alpha male.

Once they were gone, he dropped to his knees, finally letting himself feel the pain in his shoulder and arm. Loki was at his side a second later, easing him back until he sat, propped up against a tree. He pulled Steve's shirt off to look at the wounds, the one on Steve’s arm wasn’t as bad as it looked, the cuts were shallow. The one on his shoulder was however a gaping wound.

“I can’t do much, just stop the bleeding, but I don’t have the herbs I need. I‘m going to have to close the wound and hope you don’t develop an infection.” Loki said, his hand already over them, doing what he could to stop the bleeding and reduce the pain.

“I’ve had worse. And the doctor that treated me didn’t have half your skill.” Steve replied, still shifted with each stab of pain.

“Well, this may take a little while so tell me, my love. What really happened to you? How did you become the Winter Sailor? How did you become.. this?” Loki still wasn’t comfortable seeing Steve muscled, strong and almost his height. It had unnerved him at first, struggling to love the changes that had happened, but as he looked at Steve's abs and pecs, as well as the healthy glow he now had, he found this new Steve was growing on him.

Steve relaxed a little more under Loki’s care. “As I said, the Winter Sailor took me with him when he killed the rest of the crew, claimed that I would be useful as a cabin boy. He still threatened regularly to kill me when my usefulness was over and kept me on board when we were it port. Never saw his full face, he wore the mask all the time. That was the first three years. I got to know the first mate at the time, Sam pretty well, though.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, to which Steve smiled at. “Not like that. We were friends and he has a wife and children. Anyway, he took me under his wing, taught me how to fight, how to navigate, everything I needed to know. Didn’t take it easy on me either, he gave me more bruises than your horse. What I didn’t know at the time was that the Winter Sailor was watching me, sizing me up I think. One night, he took me to his cabin and told me the truth.”

“Careful.” Loki said as Steve shifted, trying to get comfortable. He adjusted his hand to keep the wound completely covered. “You move like that and you’ll tear this open again. What was the truth?”

Steve tried not to move while he continued. “That the Winter Sailor that the stories come from has been dead for years. The man’s real name was Bucky, well James, but he liked Bucky better. He had killed the last Winter Sailor, a man call Pierce, eight years before. He took the ship and tried to bring some honour back to the name. So, he only attacked smugglers, slavers and other Pirates. Still made profit from it, but didn’t kill innocents. But he was getting old, he wanted to retire and for me to replace him, said that he saw something of himself in me. At first, I thought he was mad, that there was no chance anyone would be afraid of me looking the way I did. He took me to a shaman called Erskine. He gave me some sort of potion, hurt like hell and the next morning I was like this. We returned to port, took on a new crew. Bucky stayed on for a bit showing me the ropes, making sure I could fight with my new body, until everyone was convinced and then we went our separate ways. That was a year ago and I’ve been able to earn my fortune the same way he did, staying close to Latveria.”

Loki took his hand away and examined the red skin at Steve’s shoulder. “That’s the best I can do for now. We need to get out of here so I can make sure you’ll heal properly.”

Steve nodded and got to his feet, pulling his shirt on again. They had passed the centre of the swamp and it was starting to become brighter.

Loki took Steve’s hand, stopping him. “What will you do now? Will we live on your ship, pillaging and killing? Because I don’t think I could do that, Steve.”

Steve cupped Loki’s face with his free hand. “I plan to take what is mine, you and the gold, hand the ship and name to someone else and vanish. Will you come with me if I do?”

Loki smiled. “Always.”

Loki and Steve blinked and covered their eyes as they finally left the darkness of the swamp. They both thanked god to see healthy trees again. Loki turned to look at Steve and noted that he was beginning to look pale, his skin was becoming clammy. It was as he feared, the rat bite had caused an infection.

“Steve, we need to get you to the ship. Have you a healer aboard?” Loki asked fearful.

Steve nodded, starting to feel warm. “Yes, not that he’ll get close to me with you around, I’ll wager, but he should have what you need.”

Their conversation was cut short as Prince Victor and Baron Zemo entered the clearing on horseback. They had clearly been waiting for them to escape the Fire Swamp.

“Seize him.” Victor snapped, his head nodding towards Steve. Some soldiers come from behind the trees, crossbows pointed at Steve but Loki moved between him and them.

“Victor, leave him.” Loki warned.

“My dear Loki, he is guilty of kidnap. He will suffer the penalty.” Victor replied smoothly.

“He didn’t kidnap me, he rescued me. I owe him my life.” Loki stated. Loki looked around him, the soldiers looked ready to kill and Loki was certain that Victor would order it if he knew the truth. “Victor, I have known him for years and was fortunate he witnessed my kidnapping. Please return him to his ship, he needs help. Do this and I am ready to return with you.”

Loki couldn’t read the look in Victor’s eyes and wasn’t sure he liked it, nor the glance that passed between the him and Zemo. Still the prince replied. “Very well, you have my word he shall be cared for. Baron Zemo will attend to him, come.”

While another soldier brought a horse for Loki, he turned to face Steve and whispered. “Please forgive me. He will kill you and I can’t live with that. I will always love you.”

Steve looked as if his world was falling around him, which was true. “Loki….”

Loki, not wanting Steve to doing something that might get them both killed, turned away and mounted his horse. After one more look to Steve, he kicked hard and followed Victor from the clearing. The remaining soldiers surrounded Steve and guided him to Zemo.

Steve looked at him properly for the first time and saw the mask that covered his face. He met the other man’s eye. “You’re not taking me to my ship, are you?”

Zemo nodded. “Let us say I have my own plans for you. After all you are hardly the sickly man that was described to Victor.” He laughed at Steve’s surprised face. “Yes, we know all about you Steve. Odin and Thor told Victor everything about Loki’s small and sickly sweetheart. So now we find out how you accomplished such a great transformation.”

Steve had less than a second to think about what was said before he was hit from behind and blackness followed.

_Nathan was falling sleep again, no matter how hard he was fighting it. Clint smiled and leaned over to kiss his head._

_“Okay, we’ll stop there. We’ll finish it tomorrow I’m sure.”_

_“Okay. Night Daddy.” The sleepy voice replied._


	16. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, unaware that Steve is Zemo's prisoner, tries to take charge of his future.

_Laura had already arranged to take her older children to the local town to do some shopping. Given that both Clint and Nathan hated shopping, Clint volunteered to keep their youngest occupied at home. After the little boy’s chores were done and Clint had done some much needed repairs in the house, they once more settled in the snug. There was nothing planned for the rest of the day and Clint hoped he could get the story finished today, it had gone on further then he meant it to._

_“Ok so Steve is Zemo’s prisoner..”_

Zola came down the stairs into the stone cavern, carrying a tray of food and wine. Steve was laid on a wooden table, bindings holding him down at the wrists and ankles. Zola put his tray down and reached for bowl of water, using a cloth to mop Steve's brow. As Loki had feared, Steve had developed an infection from the bite, but Zemo would only allow Zola to provide him with the very basic kind of care. For the past few days, Steve had been lost in a fever-fuelled delirium. Zola made the required notes and watched as he slowly recovered from a fever that would have killed most men.

As Zola cleaned Steve, the other man opened his eyes. he looked about as far as he could before he focused on the man above him.

“Where am I? how long have I been here?” Steve asked, his voice hoarse from thirst.

“The Pit of Despair. There is no escape.” Zola replied, his voice having the same accent as the Baron’s. “Only I, the Baron and Prince Victor know you’re here and only we know how to reach this place.”

Steve looked about him again. “Why keep me alive? The prince must know I will come after Loki at the first opportunity.”

Zola looked condescendingly at Steve, as if very little of what he was saying was important but that he was humouring him anyway. “Let just say that right now you are more interesting to the Baron alive. He is a man of learning and he wants to know how you changed your form.”

“Magic. I saw a Sharman, I will make no secret of that.” Steve replied.

Zola shock his head. “The Baron likes to find other ways to get the same goals, as he can’t use magic himself. It would easier on yourself to cooperate.”

 

Loki was once more wandering thought the palace late at night. He had found since his return that he struggled to sleep at night, tossing and turning. It didn’t take much thought to know the reason why. Steve filled his mind, wondering if he was well, had Victor kept his word about taking him back to his ship. They were questions that needed answers although not the biggest. Could Loki live without Steve? He certainly knew he didn’t want to, but could he break the deal he made to keep Steve safe? He was so preoccupied he didn’t notice Thor walking towards him until it was too late.

“Loki, I have been trying to see you since your return, but the Prince told me you were recovering from your ordeal. Are you alright?” Thor asked, clearly worried over his cousin.

Before the kidnapping, Loki would have brushed off Thor like he had done so many times before, but now? Loki was certain that Thor would understand and he fell into his cousin’s arms crying the tears he had been holding on to for five years.

 

Thor had taken Loki to his own rooms away from the servants that reported everything to the Prince and Loki had told Thor the whole story. Thor couldn’t believe that Steve was still alive nor that he had becoming a physically strong and potentially rich man.

“Loki, what are you doing here? If Steve is out there, why did you come back with the Prince?” Thor asked, confused.

“If he hadn’t caught us, I wouldn’t have. But Victor would have killed Steve, you know that. Anyway, I made a promise and I keep my word. All I can hope is that Steve finds some peace.” Loki replied sadly.

Thor narrowed his eyes. “The man came to find you even when he believed that you no longer cared for him. He will never be able to give you up, I hardly know the man and I know that. And knowing that he is alive will drive you mad. Do you think you will find any kind of peace yourself?”

“What do you expect me to do?” Loki snapped, hating that Thor seemed so insightful into the inner workings of his heart.

“Go to Victor and ask to be released from your betrothal. He will be reasonable, I’m sure.”

Loki laughed. “This arrangement was two years in the making and you forget that your father very much controls my life still. And you truly think the Prince will let me go after nearly ten years of searching.”

It was Thor turn to smile. “Loki, you are forgetting. You will be 25 within the month, which is why Father was keen to see you married before then, so he keeps control of your lands. He will have nothing to say on the matter. Go to the Prince. It’s not like you do what he wants you to do anyway. You may find him glad to be rid of you.”

“Oh, thank you for that.” Loki sneered, smiling all the same. “Maybe you are right, though.”

 

Prince Victor was in a meeting with Baron Zemo and his other captains, including Thor, when Loki came to find him the following morning. Victor looked at his betrothed and quickly brought the meeting to a close. Everyone but Victor and Zemo left. Thor gave Loki a small smile before he left the room.

“Loki, I hope you have recovered from your experience. Is there something particular you want?” Victor asked, standing and moving closer.

Loki steeled himself. He was doing this for Steve. “I wish to be released from our betrothal.”  
For the first time in the year that Loki had known him, Victor looked speechless. After a few moments, Victor said. “You wish be free? Loki, there is only ten days till our wedding. Why now?”

Loki looked down for a second, before he met Victor’s eye again. “I know that you know who that man was, the one who rescued me. I have loved him for longer than even I knew and now I know he is alive, I can’t marry you.”

“Why did you come with me then? You could have left with him, returned to his ship.” Victor asked.

“I hoped that I would be able to keep the promise I made to you.” Loki replied knowing it was only half the truth. “Please, my lord. I can’t be the protector you wish me to be, but release me and I will help you find someone that will suit your needs.”

“Can you be sure that he will want you after you walked away from him? He may have decided to look elsewhere.” Victor stated, clearly wishing to try a new tack.

“He won’t, he understands me better than I do myself. I will never doubt the love he has for me. He will be waiting for me and will come when I call.” Loki sounded more confident than he had since he entered the room.

Victor seemed to consider Loki’s words carefully. “Here is my offer. I shall postpone our wedding for 3 months. I shall begin a search for your pirate. If at that time, if we can’t find him or he refuses you, I ask that you still consider me as a suitor, maybe allow me to court you, rather than as a result of an arrangement.”

Loki hesitated for a moment, before he said. “I agree, but do not wait for me. Steve will not have travelled far from me.”

Loki bowed to prince before leaving the room and Zemo rose to his feet, confused. “Victor, if you wish to bind him to you, it must be done while the planets are aligned. Only then will he be yours to control.”

Victor didn’t look concerned. “The marriage will take place as planned. However it might be well to contact the blacksmith again, the one that made the cuffs, tell him I have another order for him. And I want Loki isolated, I don’t want him knowing that things are still proceeding.”


	17. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Zemo and Loki finds out the truth

Victor and Zemo walked through the Crowns private forest a mile outside of the town. They had left their attendants and mounts and continued on foot.

“Have you been able to keep people away from Loki?” Zemo asked. 

“So far. The hardest has been that damn cousin of his. He hasn’t said anything, but looked confused when I talk about the wedding. I plan to find him something to keep him occupied till after it.” Victor commented. “I am finding it frustrating that after all my plans, I still have barriers in my way.” 

“Three more days, my friend and you will have the most powerful magic user in the region at your beck and call. It is a shame that he wasted all that skill healing people. Still, he would have been harder to control if he had used his talents to their greatest.” Zemo commented. 

The Baron turned and beginning looking about him. “Hmmm. Now where is that secret knot? It's impossible to find.” He reached out to an old tree and pushed one the stumps. A door which had been hidden before, slide open. “Do you wish to join me? Steve has finally recovered from the infection he had and I want to make a start.” 

“I would, but I need to get back to the palace. Loki tends to walk about in the evening and I would rather join him lest he run into someone who might open their mouth.” Victor sighed. 

Zemo nodded and headed down the steps in to the pit. Zola was fussing around Steve, giving his exposed skin a clean. Steve himself had been gagged, but his eyes had shot to the stairs as he heard Zemo coming down them. 

Zemo approached the bench, his eyes on Steve. “It is nice to see you are well again. I wouldn’t try to struggle; the bindings have been tested on men even stronger then you. Now, what I want to know is that how a boy who really should have died had it not been for the care he received from his lord, became the man lying in front of me. You have been cured of your ailments and now I want the same.” 

Zemo reached out and removed his mask, showing the burn marks that covered the left side of his face. They were so bad that they disfigured his eye socket, showing his eyeball. After he recovered from his momentary shock, Steve tried to tell Zemo what he had told Zola, but could only mumble. 

“Yes, yes. Zola told me you say it was magic, but there must be more than that. So, we shall examine that. We shall start with some blood, I think.” 

 

Thor was getting frustrated and more than a little confused. He knew that Loki was going to the Prince to ask to end their betrothal, but all the evidence pointed to the wedding taking place as planned. Every time he had seem Loki this past week, it had been from a distance and always in the company of the Prince. Loki was also smiling more than he had in the past five years, something Thor would have expected if he was still marrying Víctor. 

The Prince, it seemed, was intent on keeping Thor busy with his duties and had in fact summoned him again for some reason. As he entered the Prince’s office, he noted that Victor was alone, sitting behind his desk, which was strange as Zemo was always close by. 

“Ahh Thor, come.” The Prince gestured to floor beside him. 

The Prince liked his subjects to talk him on their knees, while he sat in his chair, the only exceptions being Zemo and recently Loki. Thor stopped himself from scowling as he took a knee next to the chair. 

“Thor, I have had information that there will be a further attempt to kidnap Loki before the wedding. Sokovia want his magic for their own and we can’t allow that to happen.” Victor said. 

Thor frowned. “My lord, as you know, I sent spies into Sokovia after the first attempt. They report that Sokovia was not behind it and has no interest in Loki, that they have magic users of their own.” 

The Prince looked a little ruffled. “Thor, they want him. Odin himself told me that he refused an offer for him from the Sokovian royal family.” This surprised Thor as he hadn’t heard this from his father. “Now their agents will require somewhere to hide, and the den of crime that is the Thieves Forest is the most likely place. I want it cleared before the ceremony.” 

Thor's frown became harder. “My lord you wed in three days time, how am I to achieve that in such a short time? I am also surprised the wedding is going ahead, I thought…..” 

“Do not think, Thor. It doesn’t suit you. Use whatever means necessary, but I want that forest cleared.” Victor snapped, smiling to himself. The Thieves forest was massive and would occupy Thor, ensuring that he is busy beyond the ceremony, keeping him out of Loki’s way. 

Thor nodded and after being dismissed, left the room, with a very bad feeling. He gave orders for every mercenary and thug for hire in the region was to be hired to form a brute squad. The Prince wanted the forest cleared, he could pay for it. 

Thor then headed to Loki’s rooms. He found them empty, but slipped inside and waited for him to return. He didn’t have to wait long. Loki entered the room followed by a servant. Thor had hidden behind the door that led to his bed chamber, but Loki could feel him. 

He turned to the servant. “The Prince will be dining with me again tonight, so could you please draw me a bath?” 

The servant nodded and left the room. “Thor, why are hiding in my room? What is going on?” 

Thor came from behind the door. “Why are you still marring Victor? I thought you went to break the betrothal?” 

Loki looked confused. “Victor wasn’t convinced that Steve would want me after I left him in the fire swamp. He agreed to postpone the wedding for three months and search for Steve. After that time, he wishes to court me instead.” 

“Loki, he lied to you. The ceremony is still planned for three days time. And he is still trying to blame Sokovia for your kidnapping.” Thor answered. 

Loki sat down in the nearest chair. “That is why the only people I have seen the last week has been him, Zemo and his handpicked servants. Ah, how could I be so stupid. He will never let me go, will he? Why does he want me so badly?” 

“I can’t answer that, but I fear that there is no good reason for it. We must get you away from here.” 

“And how am I meant to get away? I am no longer able to ride out alone and a servant follows me everywhere.” Loki growled, angrier at the position he was in rather than with Thor. 

“Tonight, I shall have a horse waiting for you at the side gate of the courtyard. You will need to slip out when everyone else has retired for the night.” Thor said, trying to think on his feet. 

Loki nodded. “I should be able to, but what do I do then? If wants me, he will hunt me down. It’s not like I can go home, the farm will be the first place he will look.” 

“Steve will find you. I imagine he will have somewhere for you that you both can hide.” Thor replied. 

 

It was past midnight when Loki slipped from his room. Dinner that night with the Prince had been tense. It had taken all of Loki’s willpower to seem normal and not shout, demanding answers. Still he was sure that Victor knew something was off. He needed to leave tonight before the Prince became more suspicious. 

Loki underestimated Victor and only took a few steps from his room, before he turned the corner and almost walked straight into him. Victor’s face looked unsurprised, as if he had expected this. 

“Loki, where are you going at this late hour? Are you trying to leave before we find your love?” Victor said, his tone low and a little threatening. 

Loki knew that it was pointless to deny it, that Victor almost certainly knew the truth. “You never made any attempt to look for Steve, did you? Or why else are we still to marry two days from now?” 

“Why, you have what I want and I will not give that up. I plan to have you magic under my sole control.” Victor smiled evilly. 

Loki looked confused. “What do you mean? Even if you force me in to the marriage, I will never allow you to use me or my magic. I shall fight you with all my might.” 

“Do you think I would leave such a thing under your control? After the wedding, I shall bind your soul to me. You shall obey me in all things and together we shall rule the world, starting with Sokovia. Now I think it best that you return to your room and await the ceremony.” 

Loki looked about for him moment and then bolted off behind him, but he ran straight in to a guard standing behind him. The guard grabbed Loki’s arm and dragged him back to his room, Victor following behind. The guard threw Loki on to the bed. Before he could right himself, Victor had a familiar cuff around his wrist, it’s counterpart secured to the bed frame. 

Loki stared at them before he snarled. “It was you, you paid Tony to kidnap me. Why?” 

“You were meant to be grateful when I rescued you, come to see me as someone you could trust. Then I hoped you be more willing to marry me, to allow me to mould you. But your common absent Amore had to interfere, upsetting all my plans.” Victor replied. “Still, this way will work just as well.” 

“Your plans are still for nothing, Victor. The love that Steve and I share is something you can’t understand and never will. He will come for me and you will see a real man, a man worth a thousand of you. Because you are a coward and the slimiest weakling ever to crawl the earth.” 

Victor slapped Loki across the face, the rage clear. “I shall enjoy bending you to my will.” 

Victor stormed from the room, leaving it locked and two soldiers guarding the door. Still, he found Loki’s words running in his head over and over. The Winter Sailor had upset his schemes once, he couldn’t be allowed to do so again. 

Within twenty minutes he had reached the Pit of Despair. He rushed down the stairs and saw Steve laid out on the bench, still gagged, while Zemo looked at a sample of his blood intently. 

Victor ignored his friend and marched to Steve. “Do you love him? Was his love worth the pain you have suffered?” Steve reply was little more than groans, but they sounded positive. “Know this. You die because of him, because of the love he has for you. Think in your last moments, was he really worth it?” 

Victor summoned his own magic and laid his hands on Steve’s chest. The cold hit Steve at once and he felt as if ice was forming in his veins. Which was what was happening and the pain was indescribable, his screams muffled by the gag. Victor was freezing Steve’s body, turning him into block of ice. 

Zemo tried to stop Victor but received an ice burn for his trouble. “Victor, you promised me!” 

Victor took his hand away and looked at the man on the table. Steve’s skin was blue and there was a thin layer of frost over his whole body. “I need to be certain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have altered the time line a little as this is a little early. In the film the prince didn't kill Westley until the wedding day.


	18. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Wedding.

The day of the wedding arrived and Thor had followed his orders to clear the forest. His brute squad would be doing most of the work, including a massive giant of a man. He had wanted use the time to reach Loki, who was according to the Prince was in seclusion until the ceremony, but so far had had no luck. Thor was now more worried than ever but couldn’t see a way out of this for his cousin. Thor knew he couldn’t go against the Prince openly, he was one man versus an army. Also his father had few allies he could call on. Thor was as alone as Loki was. His only hope right now was to make sure the Prince didn’t look at him too hard and hopefully find a way to help Loki before it was too late. 

One of the thugs came up to him as he watched the poor souls who lived here being dragged from their homes. “Is everybody out?”

“Almost. There's a woman giving us some trouble.” The thug replied. 

Thor scowled, he wanted this over with. “Just get it done and don’t hurt her too much.” 

The thug grunted, clearly thinking that Thor was weak. 

 

Natasha wasn’t having the best of luck either. Three weeks she had been waiting for the Man in Blue to return to Latveria and keep his promise to help in her search, but based on the current evidence, it would seem that she had been fooled again. 

It didn’t help that Natasha was a woman of her word. She had agreed to a month, but she was running low on funds and had taken the living in the Thieves’ Forest as lodgings there were free as long as you could defend them. 

So, she wasn’t happy when on the day of the wedding, the head of the palace guards came storming through the forest, a small army behind him, ordering the arrest of every person in the forest. Natasha wasn’t stupid and tried to slip away before she was caught, but found herself cornered by a couple of thugs. 

“Boys, you really don’t want to do this.” She said, her hand drifting to her sword. The first thug charged her and managed to get a hand on her arm before she could draw. Her knee made contact with a sensitive area, causing the thug to drop, but the other two were on her before she could make her next move. Still, she wasn’t giving up and the thugs were struggling to hold her.

Suddenly from behind them there was a roar. Natasha couldn’t see what it was but the first thug shouted. “Over here. We could use a hand.” Expecting the newcomer to be on their side. 

He was, therefore completely surprised when a large green hand swiped thought the air and knocked thug one away. Thugs two and three took one look at their adversary and ran, knocking Natasha over as they went. She got to her feet and looked straight in to Bruce’s face, just as he shrank back down from the Hulk. 

“Took you long enough to get here.” She said, sliding her sword into its sheath. “I thought you would coming looking for me straight away after I gave the Man in Blue the lullaby spell.” 

Bruce took the stone from the pouch at his belt and tossed it to her. “There were soldiers heading my way by the time I came to. So I had to go to Sokovia first, then make my way back. I heard that this job wanted muscle and it was taking me in the right direction so I signed up. Come on, I’ve got lodgings close by and we don’t want to be hanging round here long.” 

The pair were soon sitting in Bruce’s rooms at one of the local inns, which were being paid for by Thor. It was a simple room, just a bed and chairs that looked like they had seen better days. They quickly exchanged news, Natasha’s being short and relatively uneventful, only that she has heard that Tony had run back to his father, his tale between his legs and nothing to show for his antics. Bruce’s however was far more interesting. 

“While I was receiving our instructions from the Captain, there was a man arriving in the courtyard. The left side of his face was covered by a mask and he had a stunning sword at his belt.” Bruce said, handing Natasha a cup of water. 

Natasha slammed her cup on to the table, before standing. “Who is he and where can I find him?” 

Bruce raised his hands. “Slow down. The man’s name is Zemo and he is right hand to the Prince himself. He rarely leaves the Palace and always with armed guards. Tonight is also the royal wedding and thirty men guard the gate. I’m telling you, you’ll be killed before you got within swords reach.” 

“I can’t just sit here, when that bastard less than a mile from me. I want this finished with. And where the hell is the Man in Blue? He said he would be here, but there has been no sign of him. A man dressed like him wearing a mask can hardly go unnoticed.” Natasha replied through gritted teeth, pacing the room as she talked. 

Bruce grimaced. “That was the other thing I heard. I thought it odd that he would go to all that trouble to get Prince Loki away from Tony, just to hand him over again at the end of it all. Anyway, I made some gentle enquires and the rumour among the guards is that Loki was found with a former lover, but they can’t decide if Loki returned willingly or not. The one thing they all agree on is that Zemo brought this lover back with him, to ensure Loki follows through with the wedding.” 

Natasha stopped and thought about this. “The Man in Blue did say that he was fighting for something other than money or revenge. He seemed a romantic type so fighting for love would make sense, stupid fool. So how do we find out if it really is him and if it is, where do we find him?” 

“There is talk that Zemo is trying to find a way to get rid of what is under his mask and has a secret hideaway somewhere close by, that would be the most logical place to hide him. Given that the most secluded place is the Prince's private forest, it would seem as good a place as any to start looking.” Bruce suggested. 

Natasha considered for a moment then nodded.


	19. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Bruce finds Steve and it isn't good news

Natasha and Bruce reached the Prince’s private forest within an hour, finding that Thor had pulled the guards away to join his Brute squad. It was still like looking for a needle in a haystack. It was then a stroke of luck when they saw Zola pushing a hand cart through the forest. He had his head down and clearly didn’t see them behind a crop of trees.

Natasha and Bruce shared a look at the man. She put her hand to her sword, stepped in to Zola’s view and called out “Friend, is there something you need help with?”

Zola started at the question and he shifted uncomfortably. “No, no. I don’t need any help.”

Natasha walked forward a few steps. “That’s is a heavy cart. What would you need it for?”

“Ummmm.” Zola stuttered. He was clearly uncomfortable under pressure. “I’m doing nothing. I work for the Baron, what I’m doing is my business.”

Natasha smiled and stepped forward again, her sword inching out a little. “Just who I was looking for. I want to know where the Baron took the Man in Blue?” Zola looked confused and a little reluctant to answer. “I want the man the Baron brought back from Sokovia. Now I can see that you fear the Baron's reaction but..”

Natasha had her sword free and readied before Zola could blink. “I can assure you that you need to fear me more in this moment. So, I ask you again, where is the Man in Blue?”

Zola bolted, but ran straight into the Hulk, who had moved around behind the cart as Zola and Natasha had been talking. He turned Zola to face Natasha once more, pinning his arms to his sides.

Natasha held her sword to Zola’s throat. “Last time, my friend. Where is the Man in Blue?”

Zola looked panicked. “There, there. He’s in the Pit over there.” Zola pointed to the only bare tree in the grove. “But you are wasting your time.”

The Hulk roared and hit Zola across the head, knocking him out. Natasha looked at Hulk and shock her head. “Well let’s hope he wasn’t lying.”

Natasha and Bruce looked over the tree and only hit the knot by accident. The door slid open and they hurried down the hidden stairs, only to be met by a disappointing sight. Steve was still laid out on the table, having been abandoned by Zemo once he no longer had use of him. The layer of frost that had covered his body was now no longer there, but there was still a clear blue tinge to his skin.

Bruce placed his hand on Steve’s chest, but pulled it back from the cold. “Natasha, I’m sorry there is no way he can still be alive, he’s freezing.”

 

_Nathan looked appalled. “No Daddy, Uncle Steve can’t be dead. He has to save Uncle Loki from the bad man.”_

_Clint smiled a little. “You will have to wait and see, Champ.”_

_“No I can’t wait. I want to know that Uncle Steve is ok.” The little boy whined._

_“Nathan, I’m telling this my way, if you don’t want to hear it, then we can stop right now.” Clint said, only a little sternly to make his point._

_Nathan stopped and looked sheepish. “Sorry daddy.”_

_“Ok, where were we…………”_

 

“Natasha, it’s over. We’ll find another way to Zemo somehow. At least you know who he is now.” Bruce said, watching Natasha fume.

“Until he vanishes again. No, we do this tonight. And I need his skills, his ability to plan.”

Natasha kicked a table, sending the contents crashing to the floor. She stood for a moment, clearly thinking of their next move. Suddenly, she lifted her head sharply. “Bring him.”

“Natasha, he’s dead. Unless you’re planning to take him to be buried, I would leave him be.” Bruce replied.

Natasha smiled. “Have you ever heard of Miracle Maximoff?” Bruce shook his head. “Well I have and if anyone can help us, that is who we need.”

 

Thor entered the Prince's office, hoping to learn what was going on with Loki. He still hadn’t seen his cousin and was becoming very worried. He was however met by the sight of the Prince, the Baron and at least 10 other people, the major Latverian nobles and generals of the Army. Thor knew he couldn’t say anything in front of these men.

“Ah Thor. Is the Thieves forest cleared?” The Prince asked, spotting him.

Thor cleared his throat. “Yes, Sire. I have thirty men guarding the main gate. No one could even attempt to gain entrance there and all others are blocked.”

The Prince nodded. “There is still a threat from Sokovia so we have decided to have a private service, just myself, Loki and the priest. Double the guards and keep the gate key on your person at all times. I also want you at the gate during the ceremony. There is no one I trust more with our safety.”

Thor eyes narrowed. He wasn’t stupid, he was being kept out of the way. “My lord, as Prince Loki’s cousin, it is my place to stand with him during the wedding. There is no other member of his family here.”

The Prince merely glanced his way. “You are Captain of my Guard first and you will stand with your men defending your Princes, am I clear?” When Thor looked as if he was going to protest again, Victor continued. “Thor, your father has gained much from this wedding, which will be yours. Do not risk your future. Loki will be taken care of, I promise you.”

Thor couldn’t help feeling that there was a veiled threat there, not the obvious one aimed at him and his father, but the one aimed at Loki. He felt backed into a corner and knew he had to concede. He bowed, slightly, accepting his orders and left the room, truly fearing for Loki for the first time.


	20. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes go in search for a Miracle

Natasha and Bruce took Steve to the very edge of the Thieves Forest, to a small collection of huts. Bruce was once more in the form of the Hulk, making them an intimidating target to be avoided by outlaws that had been driven from the forest but not arrested.

The hut they wanted was isolated from the others and the Hulk carried Steve while Natasha hammered on the door. The shutter in the door opened and a woman looked at them, her dark hair falling slightly across her face, hiding some of it from view.

“What do you wish of me.” The women said, a slight accent when she spoke.

“We are looking for Wanda Maximoff, who was once miracle worker to the king.” Natasha asked.

“I was she before I was blamed for his illness of his mind. Prince Victor deemed that I should leave. Now I live here. I wish to be left alone.” Wanda closed the shutter behind her. Natasha and Hulk exchanged looks, before Natasha knocked again.

The woman opened the shutter again. “I have no interest in whatever you have or need from me. Leave before I summon the brute squad.”

“Hulk brute squad.” The Hulk growled.

Wanda ran her eye properly over the small group outside her door for the first time. “Yes, that I can believe. I am still unsure what you want.”

Natasha was glad of the opening. “We need your help.”

“And what help do you require? I was shamed by the Prince, blamed for something that comes from a man’s old age. For all you know, I poisoned the King as he claimed and I will do the same to you.” Wanda replied bitterly.

“Then you can do no worse for our friend. He is dead, but I need him alive.” Natasha said, bluntly.

Wanda looked interested now. “You wish me to bring him back to life? You know what you ask is near impossible.”

“But will you try?” Natasha asked.

The woman looked thoughtfully. “Bring him inside and I shall decide.”

 

Steve was laid out on the table in the centre of the room. The rest of the furniture was covered in bottle, bowls and other odds and ends that Natasha didn’t recognise. The was a curtain across the only other exist from the room, shielding the rest of the house from view.

Wanda pushed her hair from her face and Natasha could see that she was still fairly young, maybe late 30’s and Bruce, once more in his small form, thought she must have starting working for the king at a very young age indeed. Having seen him shrink, she seemed more interested in him, than at the body they had brought to her to examine.

“Tell me, what has brought about your change? I can feel something on you, a curse that is both powerful and evil.” Wanda asked.

Bruce flicked his eyes to Natasha before he said. “I was cursed by an Enchantress, I don’t know who she was.”

“Listen, you can talk to Bruce all you want, later. Right now, the guy on the table please.” Natasha said, trying not to snap.

“What is he to you? Why is this man so important?” Wanda asked, running her eye over the dead man.

“He is.. our business partner. We fell foul of another mage and owe it to him to try and make it right.” Natasha said thinking on her feet.

Wanda smirked. “Really, tell me together, what is his name?” Her eyes flicked from Natasha to Bruce and back again. When she was met with silence, she nodded, “So you do not know this man. He is a stranger to you, so I ask again, what is a man, whose name you do not know, to you?”

Natasha sighed. “He is, I believe, the Winter Sailor and I need to him to reclaim what is rightfully mine.”

Wanda cast her eye once more over the body then said. “He has suffered enough. Leave the dead in peace and seek your revenge elsewhere.”

Before Natasha could argue, a voice came from the other room. “Come on, sister. You need a challenge; does it matter what the lovely lady’s reasons are?”

A tall, blond haired man entered the room from behind the curtain. Had he not already told everyone, Natasha would have known that this was Wanda’s brother, he was the image of her.

“It matters to me, Pietro. This man deserves the decency of death. I will not interfere with that.” Wanda countered, her eyes burning with anger.

 

_“That’s my name, Daddy. Did he give me his name?” the little boy asked._

_Clint looked down, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He hadn’t told Nathan about Pietro yet, waiting until he could understand better. “Yes, Champ, he was a very brave man and we wanted to remember him. I’ll tell you more when your older.”_

“Wanda, I can feel his magic on him and if I can, so must you. It is not a natural death, so why hesitate?” Pietro asked.

“Do you have the power of the healing arts, bother? Do not try to tell me what is natural and what is not.”

Natasha watched the two bicker, then said. “You said you were cast out, your name shamed. What if I tell you this man wishes to remove the Prince’s greatest asset?”

Wanda looked at Natasha. “His consort? The man is strong, stronger then I have even felt before. If the Prince were to harness that power, there would be war. The man wants to rule the world. I was cast out because I refused and he couldn’t make me.”

Bruce shook his head. “Loki isn’t interested in hurting anyone. He is a healer.” Natasha looked at him, her eyebrows raised. “We talked. Better than listening to Tony moan.”

Wanda frowned and picked up one of her books. “There is a ritual that he could use. It binds two souls, making one effectively a slave, but it must be done when the planets align. Which is tonight.”

“Revive him and trust me, I am certain he will do all that he can to stop that from happening. We believe that he is in love with Loki and has already risked much to save him. He is your own revenge, Wanda.” Natasha said, leaning closer.

Wanda looked from the body on the table, to her brother and then to Natasha and Bruce. Slowly she nodded. She rested her hands on Steve shoulders and the room seemed to get warmer and Natasha felt beads of sweat running down her back. She saw Wanda smile before she removed her hands again.

“The gods are fortunate that Victor doesn’t truly understand his power and there is something very special about this man. He was not dead, simple held as if stopped in time. I have warmed him and he should recover, but how long it will take I can’t say.” Wanda said, looking tired, “Now go quickly, you have little time.”


	21. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve works with Natasha and Bruce to reach Loki and Zemo before it too late.

Natasha and Bruce carried Steve to the abandoned outer wall that had once served as the castles first line of defence. Now the rampart looked over the outer courtyard, where they could see the large main gate. They could also see that that same courtyard was filled with not thirty, but sixty men, most of whom hand been made up by the brute squad. 

Natasha looked over the rampart and dropped down again, scowling. “I would think after killing his rival, the Prince would be less worried then before.” 

“Apparently not.” Bruce replied, as he supported Steve upright. He could feel that man's heartbeat getting stronger all the time.

“I would have thought that this would have been a grand affair. The doors open for everyone to witness.” Natasha commented, running her eye over the men. She was surprised to see Thor. “Didn’t you say the Captain of the Guard was related to Loki in some way?” 

Bruce nodded slowly. “Cousin, I think.” He lifted his head over the rampart and spotted Thor as well. “So, what is he doing out here? There is something not right here.” 

Both their attentions were drawn by Steve groaning loudly. Natasha breathed a sigh of relief, as this was the first sign that he was actually alive. They dropped down to his side as he slowly began to open his eyes. 

“Where am I? This doesn’t look like heaven?” He croaked slightly. He rolled his eyes to look first at Natasha then at Bruce. “Unless they got you two too.” 

“We’re alive alright. We’re outside the castle and the Prince will be marrying your love in less than half an hour unless we can stop it. To make it worse, we think he plans to use some old spell to make him some sort of slave.” Natasha said. “We found you frozen by the Prince but Miracle Maximoff revived you.” 

Steve closed his eyes as he remembered the cold that flooded his body. He still couldn’t feel most of his body. Letting out a breath, he opened them again. 

“Why are you helping me?” He said looking once more to Natasha, whom he guessed was in charge right now.

“You told me that you would help me find the man in the mask.” Natasha said, straining to look over the rampart again. 

“Zemo.” Steve interrupted. When Natasha raised her eyebrow, he said. “We met and for me, not in a good way. He’s something to do with Victor, right.” 

Natasha nodded. “His right-hand man. Now, we work together, find a way into the castle, we kill two birds with one stone. You rescue Loki and I reclaim my father’s sword.” 

Steve considered for a moment. Not there was much to think about. There was no other way to stop this, unless these two helped him, plus he did make a promise to Natasha. 

“Agreed. What are we up against?” Steve asked, even as feeling began from creep down his arm. Slowly he flexed his fingers. 

“That’s good, any sort of movement is positive right now.” Bruce nodded at the movement. Wanda had explained to him what to expect as Steve recovered. 

“I heal faster than most thanks to a good friend.” 

Natasha looked over the wall once more. “There is only one way in as the Prince has the Captain of his guards and sixty men guarding it.” 

“Thor? Why isn’t he with Loki?” Steve started. 

“You know him?” Bruce asked. 

“We met once. He was an arse then and didn’t like me very much. I know his position was bought for him with the marriage bargain.” Steve scowled. “What do we have to work with?” 

“Right now. Me, Bruce, you and whatever plan you come up with.” Natasha replied, knowing it wasn’t very much at all. 

“That’s it? Even if I was at full strength we couldn’t fight sixty men. Now we need a diversion or.. to scare them. Loki kept talking about the Winter Sailor like he was some evil phantom.” Steve said, his mind moving like lightning. 

“The stories have been getting worse the last few years. You have a fearsome reputation, for those who believe it.” Bruce said, the look in his eye telling Steve that these two weren’t among them. 

“And you can control how you change.” Steve asked Bruce, who nodded. “Right, well I have a plan, but I need a wheelbarrow and a holocaust cloak.” 

“There was one in the woods and I’m sure Wanda has got something we can use. Bruce can go, she liked you.” Natasha said, with a slight glint in her eye. 

Bruce laughed. “Well she did say that she would be interested in the curse and would like to help break it. I’ll get going and get back as soon as I can.” 

Natasha and Steve watched as he shot off, hoping he could return in time. 

 

Baron Zemo opened Loki’s door, his ‘escort’ to the wedding waiting behind him. Loki had just finished being dressed by his servants, all of them were one hundred percent loyal to Victor. He looked very handsome in a white and pale blue tunic, leggings and matching cloak all with gold and silver detail. He also had a silver coronet on his head, in sharp contrast in his jet hair. 

“It is time, my Prince. You must be excited for your wedding.” Zemo, taunted the other man. He walked to the bed, removed the cuff, before placing it on his own wrist. Turning back to Loki, he continued. “After tonight, there will be no need of these. You shall obey the Prince in all things, for you will be his to command.” 

Loki refused to look at him. While his situation seemed grim, he still held hope that Steve was coming for him or that Thor could find a way to get him free. He just prayed his hope wasn’t misplaced. 

They walked in silence until they reached the door of the chapel. 

Zemo stopped and forced Loki to look at him. “You will do as the Prince commands. A word out of place and Victor has ordered your cousin killed. Understand this. It is not your life, but those you care about that are at risk, so be mindful, Loki.” 

“You can try but for all his faults, Thor is a skilled fighter. He will not be taken so easily. And Steve is coming for me, so it is you that should be mindful.” Loki shot back. 

Zemo simply smirked. He could tell Loki the truth, but wanted to leave that pleasure for Victor. The chapel doors opened and Loki was pulled gently into the room, which was practically empty. Victor, also dressing a suit of white and pale blue, stood by the altar, in front of a small weasel of man, with round glasses and a bald head under his mitre. Loki knew that Bishop Sitwell was little more than Victor’s lackey and would do as he was told, no matter Loki’s intentions or feelings. Seeing as he was still wearing the cuff, he could see little chance of escape by himself and for the first time in a very long time, no matter how much he tried to hide it, Loki was feeling afraid.


	22. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two scenes run alone each other as the same time.

The wedding music could be heard around the courtyard as Bruce got back with the barrow and cloak that Wanda had been willing to provide. As Steve had explained his plan to Natasha, they quickly set everything up. 

Thor ran his eye over the edge of the forest in front of him. There was very little to see, especially as night had fallen, making the already large shadows darker and if anything, more menacing. He was also aware that one particular man seemed to keeping very close to him. He tried not to show that he knew, but every time he chanced positions in the ranks the man appeared close to him soon after. Thor wasn’t a fool, he was there for a purpose and he had a feeling that it wasn’t good news for him. 

The man was forgotten when a sudden commotion at the entrance to the courtyard court his eye. Something was coming and for a second he began to believe that the Prince may have been right after all. 

“STAND YOUR GROUND, MEN!” Thor shouted, over the uneasy murmuring of the Brute squad. 

Suddenly, from the darkness a large figure seemed to spring up from nowhere. It was difficult to see, but it seemed to be massive, seven feet tall at least, with square shoulders. You couldn't get more detailed than that as it was covered in a thick dark cloak. 

A voice came from the figure, deep and menacing. “Puny men, Winter Sailor here.” The figure advanced forward, but it didn’t seem to be walking, rather floating in mid-air. “Puny men die” 

Thor looked in horror. The Winter Sailor was a myth surely, created to frighten sailors. He pinched himself, hoping that he had fallen asleep but no luck. “STAND YOUR GROUND.” He shouted again. 

The figure came closer his face in shadows still. “Puny men, Sailor Smash.” 

Suddenly, flames flicked up from the base of the cloak and it quickly enveloped the figure, making it look like it had come from hell itself. 

“Winter Sailor eat souls of puny men.” The voice bellowed and the guards cracked. In a mad rush, the brute squad scattered in all directions, shoving each other out of the way, until only Thor was left. He was terrified but also determined to stand his ground in defence of Loki till his last breath. 

 

The bishop stopped in his service, the sounds from the courtyard filling the room. Victor glanced back to Zemo and jerked his head towards the door. Zemo nodded and clicked his fingers for the guards to follow him. 

Victor glared at Sitwell. “Carry on. NOW.” 

As the Bishop began again, Loki said. “You should worry. That will be Steve.” 

Victor smiled the same as smile as Zemo’s before the ceremony. “You pin your hopes on a dead man. I turned him in to a block of ice myself.” As if to prove it, Victor took Loki’s hand to slide his wedding ring on. Loki felt a sharp cold in his fingers as Victor used his magic. 

Loki faltered a little, but smiled back, refusing to believe it until he saw Steve's body for himself. “Then why is there fear behind your eyes?” 

 

Hulk shook off the burning holocaust cloak in time to grab the falling portcullis and with a mighty roar, the gate flew up. They could all hear it crash into the ramparts above, lodging into the stone work. He had Thor pinned to the gates by the time Natasha and Steve reached the gate too. Steve was being practically dragged forward by Natasha, no mean feat for the smaller woman. He still had no real feeling in his legs and very limited movement in his arms. Thor struggled for a moment against Hulk, until he saw Steve, which stopped him dead. 

“Steve.” he shouted, shoving at the Hulk’s hand to release him. “Where the hell have you been? We need to get in there before the Prince marries Loki.” 

See that Thor seemed intent on helping, Hulk let him go and shrunk once more. Bruce took Steve from Natasha, pulling him up higher until he was almost standing. 

Steve was shocked by Thor’s statement and with the fact that he had turned away from them to open the main gate. “Thor, ummm why are you helping us? I thought this was what you and your father wanted.” 

Thor pulled the door in the gate open, then looked back at Steve. “We can talk about the mistakes I made when we are well away from here. What about you? You look like you can hardly stand?” 

“I’ve been dead for the past two days and only came back an hour ago. But we are getting Loki and leaving Latveria for good. Plus, Natasha here has business with Zemo. Are you willing to go along with this or do you want the Hulk to incapacitate you, give you an excuse with the Prince?” Steve offered. 

“I’m done here. I only stayed for Loki.” Thor replied. “Whatever you have planned, I’m with you.” 

 

Victor glanced over his shoulder again, looking for Zemo. He had heard the gate hit the ramparts and knew that Thor had failed. Loki also seemed to know this and was looking more and more defiant. This bishop was taking too long. He had only just begun the vows. 

This Ceremony didn’t really matter, once he had completed the ritual, Loki would belong to him anyway. But that couldn’t take place till midnight and he needed Loki locked away until then. Still they needed the words. 

Victor grabbed the back of Loki's neck squeezing hard. “Say ‘I do!’” He snarled. 

“Never!” Loki snapped, trying to shake Victor off him. 

Victor handed the cuff to one of the guards, who quickly moved away until the familiar pain shot up Loki’s arm, only far more intense than before. Loki groaned through gritted teeth, but fought to keep silent. 

“Say it.” Victor hissed. Still Loki refused even as the pain increased, because the guard kept moving away. “Say IT”. 

The pain soon became unbearable and in the end Loki whispered. “I do.” It was still loud enough for everyone to hear and the guard practically ran back again, easing Loki’s pain the closer he got. 

“I DO.” Victor barked at Sitwell who looked stunned. 

Not knowing what else to do, the Bishop announced “I declare you married.” 

Victor grabbed Loki’s arm and pushed him towards the waiting guards. “Take him to his rooms and lock him in there. I don’t want him escaping.” 

Loki tried to struggle, but in truth, it was just a token fight. After all, he was married to Victor and no longer free to be with Steve. His life was over.


	23. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha deals with Zemo.

Steve, Natasha and Thor were making their way slowly through the corridors of the castle, with Thor providing directions. Bruce felt it better that he stayed outside. The Hulk could be very unpredictable in confined spaces and he could also help prevent stragglers from the brute squad coming at them from behind. Steve was being supported by Thor, but he was getting stronger all the time. He managed to get his feet under himself and took a little of his weight from Thor.

With Natasha leading the way, her sword drawn, they had just turned the corner to yet another narrow corridor, when they came face to face with Zemo and four guards. He eyed the group, before his gaze fixed on Steve. He was alive and Zemo had another chance to discover his secrets.

“Kill Thor and the girl. I want the blond alive.” He said to the guards. 

The guards rushed the group at once but Natasha was ready. With only a few swipes with her sword, the floor was littered with their bodies. Thor’s jaw dropped at the show of skill, especially from a woman. 

Natasha took a step forward, finally face to face with her goal after so many years. “You do not know me, but you will remember my name. I am Natasha, daughter of Dreykov Romanoff. You have what is mine and I will kill you if I must. Now give me my Father’s sword.” 

Zemo stared at them for a moment, considering his options, before he snapped around and sprinted away. Natasha didn’t even look back as she took off after him. 

Thor looked at Steve unsure of what to do. Steve for his part eased himself down and picked up a sword left by one of the guards. Before they could decide their next move, the Bishop came around the corner in front of them. 

Sitwell looked at the bodies on the floor and yelled. He tried to escape but Thor was quicker, grabbing the back of his robe. 

“If you are here, the ceremony must be over.” Thor snarled. “Where is Loki?” 

Sitwell paled as Steve edged alone the wall, his sword out in front. “Tell me he not married. Tell me I’m not too late.” 

“He’s not.” Sitwell stammered, terrified of the two menacing men in front of him. “They forced him to speak, I.. His vows are invalid, but only I, the Prince and a few of the most loyal guards know this.” 

“And Loki. He will deny the marriage.” Thor said. 

“After tonight, the Prince will have no will to deny anything.” Sitwell admitted, almost ready to faint. If he survived this, he was leaving the country for good. 

“THOR!” Natasha’s voice echoed through the corridors. 

Thor looked to Steve. Steve flicked his sword in the direction the voice came from. “Go, she needs you and make sure she doesn’t get herself killed.” As Thor rushed off, Steve turned his attention again to the bishop. “Take me to Loki, now” 

 

Zemo ran though the corridors, Natasha not far behind. He of course had the advantage as he knew that castle almost stone for stone. He reached his destination, a heavy door that he luckily had the key for. He slammed it shut and locked it just as Natasha smashed into it.

She tried to force it open but simply wasn’t strong enough and knew that she missed Bruce right now. “THOR!” she screamed, hoping that as Captain of the Guards, he would have the key or alternative route. 

Thor came running around the corner. “Where is he?” 

Natasha pointed to the door. “Through there. Where is Steve?” 

“I had to leave him back there, he told me to come after you. He is on his feet a little more now and is currently occupied with Victor’s pet priest.” Thor said as he used his master keys to open the door. As it swung open, they both heard more guards coming towards them and another four guards rounded the corner. 

Thor drew his own sword. “Get after him, or he will find Víctor and tell him what is going on. I’ll cover you.” 

Natasha nodded and rushed through the door. Zemo clearly hadn’t got far and she could hear the sound of his boots on the stone floor. She followed and seemed to catch him slowly. 

Zemo could also hear her catching him. He needed to slow her down and as he flew down some steps, he stopped for a moment, pulling a dagger from his boot. He hurried though the door at the bottom of the stairs but turned as soon as he was half way across the next room. Seconds later, Natasha shot through the door after him but stopped short as the dagger hit her in the left side of her abdomen. She stumbled back in pain until she hit the wall behind her. 

“Well, you have grown, haven’t you? Let me think, you were just a slip of girl, now you are very beautiful woman. Shame it wouldn’t be wise to keep you alive.” Zemo said, running his eye over Natasha. “You have chased me all this time just for the sword of a man you didn’t really like. How poetic that I shall kill you with it.” 

Natasha had been injured before during her travels and knew that while painful, the wound itself wasn’t life threatening, although it could bleed heavily which might cause a problem. As he had been talking, she eased the dagger free and quickly pressed on the wound hard with her left hand to slow the flow of blood. Slowly she lifted her sword to the ready position. 

“You can’t be serious.” Seeing that she didn’t make move to retreat, he smiled evilly. “Very well.” And he lunged forward. 

Natasha was ready and parried the blows. She had to stay on the defensive, protecting her injury while all the while looking for a weakness in the other man’s form. 

However, the combined efforts of the fight and the blood loss was taking its toll and she was losing strength. Both were so focused on their fight, they didn’t see or hear Thor enter the room. Without a second thought he entered the fray and within moments then had Zemo on his knees begging for his life. 

“Please, take what you want, I’ll give you anything, just don’t kill me. Please.” 

Natasha looked at the man before her and thought him pitiful. She reached down and picked up her father’s sword. Then with a flick, used it to take the mask off his face.

“You have nothing now that I want, but I won’t kill you. I will leave you as you are, a coward broken and alone.” Natasha said. Silently she turned and left, Thor close behind her. Only when they were out of sight, did Thor move in close to help her. She leaned into him, grateful for the support. 

“Why let him live?” Thor asked. 

“Because he wasn’t worth killing. Now let make sure Steve hasn’t got himself into more trouble.”


	24. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally finds Loki

Steve shoved the bishop forward weakly, a flick with his sword making his point. Sitwell was too much of a coward to even consider trying to fight Steve or even escape. He walked slightly ahead of Steve as he led the way to the palace's royal rooms. Steve was getting stronger all the time, but he still wouldn’t like his chances in a fight so he was hoping that they could avoid meeting any more guards. 

They heard the commotion from Loki’s room before they reached there. 

“Hold him. The Prince wants to make sure he doesn’t escape” 

“Owww. This bastard kicked me.” 

“Get your hands off me.” Loki’s voice rang out clear. 

Steve forgot about Sitwell and moving as fast as he could, followed the sound to the correct room. He saw Loki fighting a guard that was holding him as well as trying to reach with his legs the other guard who was once more trying to attach the cuff to the bed. 

Steve, seeing Loki in trouble, launched himself at the guards, adrenaline making up for his lack of strength. The guard holding Loki let go of him in surprise at the sight of the new person coming at him, sword swinging. Loki took advantage to attack the one standing by the bed. It was a short fight but the result was both guards out cold on the floor. 

The fight over, Steve felt his energy drop and his legs went from under him. Luckily, he was able to use his sword to lower himself to his knees rather than falling flat in his face.

“Steve.” Loki cried, dropping to his knees next to him, wrapping his arms around his love to support him, trying to use his healing magic to strengthen him. “Victor said he killed you. What has he done to you?” 

“I wish I knew, but I can’t explain it. All I know is that I was dead and now I’m not. That’s all that matters, but I could do with a bit of help.” Steve replied, leaning on Loki and letting the sword drop to the floor. 

However, Loki began to pull away, still giving Steve his help, but keeping their physical contact as far apart as possible. “Steve, I am so sorry. We.. we can’t be together. You were too late and he forced me to marry him. I belong to Victor now.”

Loki couldn’t understand why Steve smiled. He had expected him to be devastated. 

“It’s okay, Loki. You said it yourself, he forced you. Vows made under duress are no vows at all. The Bishop already confessed that in front of me and Thor. So, first place we are going once we get out of Latveria, is a church with a priest to marry us. I’m not taking any more chances.” Steve replied. He leaned in closer and kissed Loki, sealing his promise. 

“It is a lovely sentiment; however, it means nothing. You will remove your hands from my husband.” A voice behind them broke the moment. 

With Loki’s help, they both got to their feet. Turning, they saw that Victor had come into the room, his sword unsheathed. Loki wrapped his arm around Steve partly in support and showing Victor where his loyalties lie, if there was any doubt. 

“It’s over Victor. The marriage is invalid and I am leaving with Steve. It would be better if you let us pass.” Loki said, never taking his eye from Victor. 

“Loki, why most you continue to defy me? You lack the skill to hurt me and he can barely stand. Now if you cooperate, maybe I shall allow you to keep him as a pet, but you are mine and will do my bidding.” Victor hissed. 

“Never.” Loki shot back. “This is beyond you as I feel you have no heart, but the love we share cannot be broken. Even death itself has been unable to keep us apart and I shall defend it till my last breath. So, step aside.” 

Victor lunged at Steve, sword swinging. Steve’s sword was still on the floor and his attempt to reach it resulted in him crashing forward. Loki however got a shield around them just in time and the sword bounced off again harmlessly. 

“Your tutors taught me something.” Loki snapped “Now let us see what else I can do.” 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Victor and the other man began to feel itching under the skin on his face. The sensation grew until it was all over his face and became burning. Victor dropped his sword as he began clawing at his face. 

“Soon, Victor of Doom, you shall see the truth. You will see the reflection of your soul on your face. You will know pain beyond anything you have experienced. And I do not mean the pain of the flesh but of the spirit, as everyone cowers from you.” Loki said stepping closer. 

Victor rushed to the mirror to see boils and scars springing up on his face. His flesh became rough and discoloured. He screamed and covered his face with his hands. 

Loki removed the coronet on his head and slowly began to fashion it into a mask that would cover the whole face and without a word placed next to Victor. The man grabbed it and shoved it over his face, before cowering in the corner whimpering. 

Steve had got back to his feet, leaning on the bed post. He didn’t understand what had happened. One second, Victor was staring at his reflection, scratching at his face, then for some reason he had covered it with the mask Loki made, as if he was afraid of what he saw. Steve hadn’t seen anything different and didn’t know what Loki had done. 

“Loki?” Steve asked, not really sure what he was asking. 

“Have no fear. I have done nothing, not really. The mind is a powerful thing and he will never escape the image I have placed there. It is likely he may never remove the mask again. And do not ask me to undo it. He tried to kill you, he wanted to make me his slave in body and mind. He deserved it.” Loki replied before once more easing Steve next to him supporting him. 

Steve for his part really wanted to tell Loki to undo his spell, but he found he couldn’t. If they were lucky, this would stop Victor coming after them and finally given them the freedom they have earned.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovers finally escape and make their plans for the future. In the really world, Nathan has one last surprise.

Steve and Loki ran into Thor and Natasha in the corridor not far from Loki’s room. When asked, Loki merely said that Victor was dealt with and he would not follow them. Thor raised an eyebrow at this statement but a look from Loki silenced any further enquiry.

The next problem that they had to face was their escape. The guards inside the Palace were now on full alert and they had been lucky that hadn’t been caught again.

“NATASHA?”

They all heard the yell from the open window. With Thor helping Steve as well, the group hurried over to see Bruce in the courtyard below, holding 5 white horses by the reins.

“At last, what the hell had been going on in there? All I can hear from inside it more guards gearing up.” Bruce shouted up to them.

“We’re all done. We just need to find a way down to you. Good to see you have our escape planned.” Natasha replied.

They all watched as Bruce morphed to become the Hulk once more. “Jump. Hulk catch.”

Thor looked horrified at the idea of trusting the green giant to catch him, but Loki removed his choice by elegantly pushing him from the window. They were sure the scream could be heard around the castle but they all laughed anyway.

Natasha followed without any doubt and Steve, helped by Loki, was close behind. Loki looked back down the corridor to the place that was his home for the last year and without a single regret, Loki jumped.

Before anyone could stop them, the group were mounted and away.

 

They rode thought the night and had nearly reached the closest border with Sokovia when they finally stopped for a rest. Steve was now fully mobile and could walked around without help. Natasha had also stopped bleeding, partially after Loki's care. It was however too dangerous to travel further without a plan.

“I’m going back to Latveria. Wanda wanted to try to help me and it’s the best chance I’ve had in years. It shouldn’t be too dangerous as most people only see the Hulk.” Bruce announced.

Natasha nodded. “Let me know at the normal place. If she can’t help, come find me. I’m sure I’ll have work for us both.”

Bruce and Natasha hugged before he remounted, nodded to the rest of the group and headed, not directly back the way they came, but in a slightly different direction, hoping to avoid anyone that might have been following them.

“What about you, Natasha?” Steve asked, already having a plan in mind.

For the first time since he met the woman, Natasha seemed unsure. “I don’t know. I have focused everything since I was a girl to getting back what is mine and avenging my Father’s death, I guess I’m not sure who I am anymore. I take it you and Loki will be heading back on to the high seas.”

Steve looked to his love and replied. “No, I’m done with that life. Loki is his own master now and I have made my fortune. We are going somewhere we will never be found by Zemo, Victor or Odin. That does mean however, that there will no longer be a Winter Sailor. Would you be interested in taking on the name?”

Natasha blinked a few times, considering what he was saying. She had served on ships before, often having to spend more time proving herself and being forced to take a lower cut because she was a woman. Now she would be Captain, albeit behind a mask.

“You think a crew would follow a woman? It is why I work in small groups.” Natasha observed.

“Well, if they don’t listen to you, they will answer to me.” Thor cut in.

“Thor?” Loki started. “Surely you’ll be going home to Odin.”

“Right, and have him decide the rest of my life. That is if he ever forgives me for not guaranteeing your marriage. No, it’s time I took charge of my future and I think first mate with the Winter Sailor would be a good place to start too, if she’ll have me.” Thor glanced at Natasha, a mixture of hopefulness and bashfulness all rolled into one.

Natasha smiled back at him and looked to Steve. “Looks like we’re in.”

Steve nodded. “We’ll make for my ship. I’ll take you on as passengers then buy off the crew. We can get a new crew and you should be the Winter Sailor within the month.”

Their course of action agreed, Natasha and Thor moved away, seeming to wish to talk about their ‘partnership’ a little more. Loki for his part took Steve’s hand in his. “Are you sure Steve? I know what I said, but I don’t want you to give up your ship, not if you wish to continue.”

Steve squeezed Loki’s hand. “What I want is to live with you in peace for the rest of my days, a farm would be nice. Everything up to this point, including being the Winter Sailor was a means to that end. Now, come here.”

With that Steve pulled Loki closer and kissed him. For some reason, this kiss felt different to all the others they had shared over the years. It was because that it was their first when they were completely free, when they were just them and it was the sweetest of all.

 

_Clint smiled. “The end”_

_Nathan was bouncing, dancing a little. “Yeah, that made me so happy, Daddy. The bad man lost, the bad man lost.”_

_Nathan jumped from the sofa and headed to the kitchen, just as Laura called to the snug. “Clint, Steve and Loki are here.”_

_Clint groaned, hoping that it didn’t mean another mission. He found his team mates in the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack._

_“..and you died, Uncle Steve, but Auntie Tasha found you and made you alive again. And Victor was mean and Uncle Thor, but he got better. They were mean to Uncle Loki, but you saved him. You kiss him a lot but not on missions because you are too busy, but I like that you like Uncle Loki. Can you kiss him now, please?” Nathan’s jolly voice chatted none stop._

_Clint took in the scene like a deer in head light, looking total stunned. Laura, who was by the sink, was trying to hide her laugh, although Loki was not hiding his, standing next to her as he listened to Nathan. Steve on the other hand did not look happy._

_“Nathaniel!!!!!!!” Clint started in a very strained voice. Nathan grinned at his father, completely unaware of what he had done._

_Steve’s was clearly peeved, still he stayed calm. “Barton. You seem to have some very interesting fictions for your kids. I think we’ll talk about it when you next at the Tower, what do you think?”_

_Clint groaned, debating if it was too late to retire again, but then his life could be worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this fic. Please let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> I do have stories nearly ready to post so there should be more coming soon, hopefully from the Song AU as well as a new cannon one. for those waiting for my filler piece that goes with Loki a true avenger, I am sorry but given that I really don't know where they are going with Ragnarok, I've put it on hold for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome.


End file.
